


Terms of Endearment

by PoseyRedfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseyRedfield/pseuds/PoseyRedfield
Summary: Peter Parker and Bucky Barnes are oblivious idiots in love. The only question is how long it will take them to figure out they're made for each other.





	1. He Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my docs for weeks and eventually I was like fuck it, here you go. And yes I am painfully aware of the Starker story I still haven't finished, I will get to that soon...hopefully.

Peter makes his way up the stairs of the newly built Avengers base, heading towards the penthouse-like living area. A massive room with a kitchen in the corner and lots of room for a crowd to lounge in. A year had passed since the “blip” and everyone had returned. Black Widow had sacrificed herself for the soul stone, but had been resurrected with Banner’s snap. Tony had died...but they managed to use the time stone to rewind his death, like Thanos had done to Vision. Speaking of Vision, Wanda had been taught by Stephen to channel her magic to warp reality, and she was able to bring back the love of her life. 

** **

Everything was going...perfect actually. The Guardians were always on call if anything were to happen but...nothing ever does. So the Guardians come and go every now and then just to check in. Mostly on Nebula’s behalf- she’s grown soft spots for Tony and Rhodey.

** **

Peter had joined the Avengers officially, and he knew and talked to every single one of them. His favorites: obviously Tony and Natasha, since they babied him a bit more than necessary. However, everyone else adored him just as much, he was practically their child. Whenever there _ was _ a mission with a substantial threat, Peter was always of their concern.

** **

Though, there was one Avenger who never exactly warmed up to Peter. The boy didn’t really blame the man, as it didn’t seem to be personal. Bucky was always stand-offish and only talked to Steve and Sam mostly. Although, Bucky also talked to Wanda...and Natasha...and Carol...he even talked to Tony…

** **

Peter removes the thought from his head as he makes his way to the couch. He doesn’t like admitting it, but he’s pretty sensitive with that kind of stuff. He put his backpack on the floor, laid back on the couch and started fumbling on his phone. Texts from his friends and May:

** **

May: Make sure you thank Tony for me please? I’d do it myself but he never visits…

** **

Right, Peter goes to college in four months, and Tony already paid off his four year tuition for MIT yesterday, without his acknowledgement. He couldn’t forget to do some ass kissing for that.

** **

He texts her back, “Will do, May. I’ll be back tomorrow night to help clean. Love you.”

** **

He also received texts from his group chat with Ned and Michelle:

** **

MJ: Can I just say it’s really fucked up that Peter left me to third wheel with Ned and Betty at Applebees *bitch face emoji*

** **

Ned: *kermit emoji* *tea emoji*

** **

Peter: There’s a mission briefing today :(

** **

MJ: I know I’m just yanking your leg. Do your thing.

** **

Peter: Send a pic of your milkshakes to make me jealous.

** **

MJ: Bitch I was already doing that.

** **

Peter: >:(

** **

The boy hears footsteps and sits up quickly, getting his shoes off the couch in fear someone would scold him for it. From his peripheral he sees a person come in, then turn around immediately. He looks their way and his heart drops, 

** **

“Sergeant Barnes?” He calls to him hopefully. Did the man really not want to acknowledge him? 

Bucky stopped in his tracks, back still turned to Peter. After a few seconds, he turns his head so Peter can see half his face,

“Hey.” and then he walks off.

** **

_ Okay, that’s definitely a confidence builder _.

He didn’t get it. He really didn’t get it. Did Bucky just not like him or something. 

He tries thinking back to all the interactions they’ve had together, and he can only think of two:

Their fight in the germany airport. And the first time they met officially. 

The fight could be dismissed as water under the bridge, and their first meeting went fine:

** **

_ “Hey, Sergeant Barnes. I’m Peter Parker- well, Spider-man. I kinda webbed you and Sam together in Germany, really sorry about that by the way- but can I just say your arm is much more cool looking with the vibranium, like wow, you really got an upgrade-" _

** **

_ Bucky walked away. _

** **

Hmm. Perhaps that was why. Bucky just saw him as the annoying kid on the team, not as an equal, but as a pain in his side. Wow...that...really hurts.

** **

“Hey, kid.” Natasha walked in from the balcony, “When did you get here?”

Pete stood and turned to her “A few minutes ago, how long were you on that balcony.”

“A while, was reading. Real relaxing out there.”

Peter smiles, “It is, I do my homework out there a lot.”

There was a ton of space out there- and a hot tub. Because Tony Stark.

** **

She sighs, “Just think, in four months you won’t be doing your homework there anymore.”

“No.” he replies glumly, “I’m gonna miss it. Doing homework is fun when we have a group out there.”

“Mhm.” She smirks, “We all see you staring at Thor while he’s in the hot tub. Don’t worry we all do it.”

Peter chokes on his spit, “wh-what- No! I do not! I...I glance occasionally but it’s not in _ that _way.”

Natasha laughs, “I was kidding, Peter, don’t take it up the ass. You hungry, I’ll make you something?”

** **

“Uh, yeah a little.” He follows her to the kitchen area.

“So Nat, can I ask you something?”

“Anything. Shoot, kid.” She says whilst laying out bread and cold cuts on the island.

** **

“You talk to Bucky, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Has he ever...mentioned me to you, or any of you guys.”

She stops what she’s doing for a split second, then proceeds back to the sandwiches. She’s good. It was barely noticeable. But with peter’s heightened senses, he noticed.

“Not at all. Why do you ask?”

“Um...just wondering.”

“Peter...you know I can tell when you’re lying.”

“He just...I feel like he doesn’t like me.”

Natasha shakes her head with a smirk, “Now, that’s ridiculous, Peter. We all love you, you know that.”

** **

“Nuh huh, Bucky literally hates me. He walked into the living room like five minutes ago, and as soon as he saw me he turned around and walked away. Then when I called out to him he gave me a cold basic ‘Hey’ and kept walking like an asshole.”

** **

Nat’s smirk fades when she catches sight of something behind Peter.

“What?” Peter asks, then is hit with realization.

“He’s right behind me isn’t he?”

Nat slides over a plate with his sandwich, “Not anymore he isn’t.”

** **

Peter’s heart sinks, “Please tell me you’re joking again.”

“He just left, a total of eight seconds ago.”

“Great. If he didn’t hate me then, he’ll hate me now.”

Nat shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it.” and fishes in the fridge for a beer.

“I just want to be his friend but...he kinda scares me. And whenever I try I either chicken out or he gives me quick dismissive responses.”

** **

“It’s not his fault. He’s gotten better, but he’s still not exactly warmed up to society.” She leans over the island.

“I wish I could help him…”

“You can.” Nat suggests, “Just talk to him normally, and if he seems like he wants to be left alone then leave him. That’s what _ we _ do. Bucky’s fine but he hates pushy people. You’re not exactly subtle but he doesn’t hate you...he just isn’t used to your kind of energy.”

** **

“Because I’m an annoying kid?”

“Because you’re Peter. And you have a very...different outlook on life. One he was never used to. Remember he grew up in the forties and didn’t acclimate to this generation like Cap did.”

“I leave in four months, is there even a point in trying.”

“You’re gonna come back. Wouldn’t hurt if it’s something you want so badly.”

** **

Peter shrugs, “I guess.”

“Just remember, be friendly but not pushy."

He nods, "Okay." He eats his sandwich glumly.

"My turn." She looks at him skeptically, "Why do you care so much what Bucky thinks of you. I thought it was always your thing- you were talkative and endearingly awkward but you didn't care."

Peter's eyes widen and he speaks with a mouthful, "_ Um not awkwad _!"

** **

Nat cringes, and puts her fingers into a "little bit" gesture.

When Peter frowns she giggles politely, "It's part of why we love you, Peter. There's nothing wrong with that."

** **

Peter swallows, "Is it bad that I just...don't want to be disliked by someone?"

"What about that bully you had- Flash, you never cared what he thought."

"Yeah but he was Flash. Bucky is...Bucky."

** **

When he makes eye contact with her, Nat has a different look on her face. One of confidence and...adoration it seemed.

"What?"

Natasha shook her head smiling, "Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling?"

She starts walking away, "Don't you have homework to do?"

** **

"No, just studying, where are you going?"

"I'll be back, just get to studying."

** **

Peter pouted, _ Where is everyone! I'm all alone… _

* * *

Bucky quits looking down at Steve lifting the weight bar on the bench, and looks at Natasha entering the gym. 

"Hey fellas," she gives a head nod to the group of guys: Steve, Bucky, Sam, Tony and Clint.

"Tony, kid's here."

"Shit-" he stands up from his bench and gets his towel over his shoulder, "Guess the weights will have to wait."

Nat crosses her arms, "He doesn't suspect a thing. You're good."

He pats her on the shoulder and makes his way out.

"What's goin' on?" Bucky asks her.

"Peter got accepted to MIT. Tony planned a little surprise for him. Just a cake, no big deal."

Steve sits up, dripping copious amount of sweat, "Huh, that's today."

"Yes, sir. May want to clean up a bit before you go up there."

"Can't wait to see the look on that kid's face when he sees that." Sam wipes sweat off his forehead.

"You saw it didn't you." She smiles.

"What am I missing here?" Clint approaches her.

"The cake Tony got him, it's basically an edible spider-man mask."

"Oh yeah."

"Uh huh. Bucky." She gets the soldier's attention, "I gave you those new web-shooters to give Peter, what happened."

Bucky shrugs, "I forgot them in the lab. When I saw him I went back to get them."

Nat puts the pieces together, "Then you walked into the kitchen…"

Bucky doesn't reply, which was usually his way of saying yes.

Nat sighs, "You still have em?"

Bucky goes into his pocket-

"No. Keep them, give them to him when we go upstairs."

Bucky starts his way out of the gym-

"Wait Bucky not now-"

"-I'm going to piss." 

When Bucky is out of sight through the glass doors, Nat looks to Steve.

"How much longer do you think it'll take?"

"It's been a year and they both still don't have a clue," Steve winces, "Is it safe to say never."

Sam chuckles, "My money's on the week the kid leaves."

Clint just looks confused, "Hold on, what are we talking about."

Nat informs him, "How long it'll take for Bucky and the kid to grow the balls to speak to one another. If I have to sit and watch them eye fuck each other for another movie night-"

"Nat, love takes time. You can't rush it." Steve tells her.

"They've been making googly eyes at each other for a year and they haven't even gotten past square one." She sighs, "So oblivious."

Sam shrugs, "Well the kid's got an excuse. He's afraid of him. What's Bucky's?"

Steve replies, "The exact same excuse. He doesn't want to scare him.

Nat laughs, "The kid thinks Bucky hates him. Poor thing."

Clint clears his throat when he sees Bucky walking back through the glass doors to the gym.

Nat recovers quickly, "So any word from Carol?"

Sam answers, "Last we heard she was with the guardians. Something's happening up there, but nothing we can do from here."

Natasha nods, "Right." And keeps her eyes away from Bucky. The worst thing you can do after you were talking about someone, is look at the person you were just talking about when they return.

* * *

Bucky enters the living area to see only Peter on the couch, looking over his textbook.

_ Just distract him. That's the plan _.

"Peter." He approaches him and the kid looks up like a deer in the headlights.

"H-hey, Sergeant Barnes."

"Bucky."

Peter nods, "Bucky."

"Meet me on the balcony, I gotta talk to you."

The kid's eyes widen, fearfully. Like they usually did. This is why Bucky never talked to him, Peter was obviously afraid of him, he thought. He didn't know why Nat insisted on _ him _ giving Peter the web shooters. He couldn't even look at Peter without feeling guilty. He always had to look when the kid wasn't looking.

"Um." **Gulp** "Okay, s-sure." 

When they were outside, he felt like a predator. The kid was so innocent and sweet- Bucky hated being the cause for him being a nervous wreck. 

_ He does know I'm not gonna kill him...right? _

He sighs inwardly,

_ Never again. _

Bucky pulls out the small triangle plates, "Tony made you web shooters. He wanted me to give them to you."

Peter marvels at them and flicks one on his wrist, attaching and forming up on his forearm.

"Whoa, these are awesome."

Bucky kept a plain face, but inside he felt a flutter. 

_ Just want to keep you safe, kid. That's all any of us want… _

"Uhm...Bucky?"

The man gives an expectant look.

"I'm sorry...for earlier, I didn't mean to call you an asshole. I just...you never to say Hi to me."

Bucky shrugs as if his words mean nothing, "You're afraid of me. I try to avoid you as much as I can." He starts his walk back inside, knowing Peter will follow, and walk right into Tony and Natasha holding a spider-man cake- along with mostly every other Avenger behind them.

Bucky makes his way around the crowd, and into a corner to lean on a wall while Peter tries not to cry.

Bucky used to be into these kinda things, a crowd of people celebrating and drinking- but now. It does give him anxiety, requiring to socialize with other people. He would've been fine though, because he knew these people, they were his family now-but the kid, he knew if he were to talk to him he'd just screw it up.

After five minutes, Bucky is sitting on the couch, watching whatever is on the TV with music blaring through the speakers. He can hear people behind him talking in the kitchen: Wanda, Sam, Steve. Through his peripheral he can see people laughing through the balcony windows: Nat, Tony, Clint, Vision.

However, Bucky tenses when he feels Peter take a seat next to him. He has red and blue frosting on his cheek, and is holding a freshly cut piece of cake in his hand. He gives Bucky a friendly smile,

"I didn't know if you wanted a piece. I mean I know, you could have gone and gotten one yourself but- I don't know if you were shy, cause, you do seem kinda shy. I also didn't know if you were a cake person or not but- I'm determined to make you one if you're not. It's really good."

Bucky couldn't help the soft smile that grew on his face because jesus the kid talked a lot...but it was so innocent...so cute. 

"I'm actually not a cake person. But I do appreciate the gesture."

Peter nods, "That's cool. I was afraid it would come to this, but alas, you leave me no choice." 

Bucky tried hard not to cringe from confusion.

The kid got on his knees on the couch, got a piece of cake on the fork and said in the most serious tone, "You are going to try this delicious cake if it's the last thing you do. I am stronger than you, and I'd prefer not to get physical."

_ Oh...just try it, kid. _

"How about no."

Peter pouted, "Fine. I'll go give my cake to someone who appreciates it." He stands, "And I'll quit annoying you from now on, you don't have to worry about it…" 

_ Ouch. _

Bucky watched the kid retreat to the balcony. 

He didn't mean it in a bad way. He thought he was being playful with the kid. And the way Peter told him off, he sounded so hurt. 

Now Bucky was hurt.

He was tempted to go after him but he was already talking with Tony outside.

_ And that's the big difference between us _.

Peter could start a conversation with anyone- albeit a bit awkward but he was still outgoing enough. Bucky had no charisma anymore. His personality was like his arm, so damn mechanical and lifeless. He would never get close to the kid. They were too different…

Strange, Bucky has this unpleasant feeling in his chest. There's nothing physically wrong with him, he would know if there was. So why does he feel this great pain in his chest. It was unfamiliar, and he didn't like it.

“What was that about?”

Bucky was brought out of his thoughts when Wanda sat next to him.

He shook his head, “Nothing important.”

“Seemed kinda important. He looked pretty pissed off.”

Bucky rubbed his hand over his face, “Did anyone else see.”

“No. Just me.” She put her hand on his knee and rubbed.

She knew he found her the most comforting, and when they were on the run he would always take solace in her.

“You know I can read minds, right?”

Bucky scoffs with a smile, “How many times have we told you to stay out of our heads.”

“I only do it when I see that one of us is in terrible distress. But I’ve gotten better. Sometimes you people think too loud.”

Bucky nods in defeat, “So what did you hear out of me. Don’t lie.”

She leans on his shoulder, “I know you feel guilty. All the time. You have trouble communicating with people, all except me or Steve. I know that you’re not trying to sound mean when you say things, you just say them...and with Peter having grown up in this sensitive generation, it’s pretty unlikely you two would ever get close. As seen just now.”

“...Yeah.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t possible though. You just never got used to each other.”

“Wanda, why are we talking about this?”

“Because you need reassurance. I think that...you and Peter could be really close friends if you both make an effort.”

He shrugs lightly, as to not push her off him, “Why make an effort at all.”

She giggles, “You know why.” she sits up, “I mean...you don’t _ know _, but you know, you know?”

“...Huh?”

She stands, “You’ll figure it out…” She walks away, “Eventually.” 


	2. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky realize they just might (possibly) have feelings for each other.

It was later at night now, around 9pm. The sun had just went down, and the men were headed to the bar for drinks. Peter would be going with them as well, and he was just about to meet them in the lobby, when he sees Nat and Wanda in the kitchen.

"Hey...you guys aren't coming?"

Wanda looked a bit startled, Nat just turned her face away.

"Everything okay?" He said nervously.

Natasha turned her head and smiled at him, "Yes, Peter everything is fine. And no, we usually just," shrugs, "Let the boys be stupid by themselves on Friday nights."

"Oh. So what do you guys do all night?"

"Just drink and relax in the hot tub." Wanda has a small knowing smirk on her face.

Two beautiful Avengers in their bathing suits, in a hot tub. Yeah...Peter definitely wasn't a deep shade of red right now.

"Sounds fun." His voice cracked.

"It's somethin'." Natasha sipped her wine, "Don't let us stop you, though. Tony's expecting you, you should get down there."

"And we should get to it." Wanda took her wine and started walking towards the balcony.

Peter was about to leave, when he heard Nat in the background, "Oh, Bucky what are you doing out here."

_ Bucky wasn't going with them- wait. Of course he isn't. He's shy...and he hates crowds. Hates people...hates me. _

And still, Peter still felt an urge to stay, to try talking to Bucky again, but he knew he couldn't do that, not after his promise earlier. Which is why when Bucky emerges from the balcony, and they share a look, Peter walks away, down the stairs; He goes as far away from Bucky as he can get, with the image of the man staring at him with those broken sad eyes ingrained in his brain.

So Peter goes, and he has a fun night out with the guys: Tony, Steve, Sam, Clint, and Vision. He mostly stayed close to Tony the whole night, and received massive amounts of fatherly kisses from him. They laughed at Peter when he took his first shot of alcohol, and Peter laughed at them when they were tipsy enough to try the karaoke machine.

When they get back it's late at night, and only Peter and Steve are sober. They all pass out in their rooms, but Peter goes to the kitchen for a quick drink. He doesn't expect to see Bucky leaning over the island under the dim light, with a glass of water.

From the looks of it they're both surprised to see each other. Peter doesn't know whether to talk or not, or even what to say besides a lame "hey", so he doesn't say anything. He pours himself a glass of water in awkward silence.

"Are you drunk?"

It takes a second before Peter responds to that, "What do you care?" His back is turned to Bucky, and he doesn't say it bitter, but rather apathetically.

Bucky tells him, "I want to make sure you'll remember what I want to tell you."

Pete tenses up, then turns around and leans on the counter with his water, "What did you wanna tell me?" He practically squeaks out. He notices how Bucky is in nothing but dark underwear and a tank top. For some reason his gaze kept going below the equator- he hoped Bucky didn’t notice.

Bucky crossed his arms, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you feel bad earlier. I'm still not sure how to talk to people. I was only messing with you, but I don't think I made that clear enough. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Peter can't help the breath of relief. He's trying hard not to grin, trying to restrain himself from jumping Bucky's bones, wrapping himself around the man and hugging him tight.

"I can be a little pushy so…" Peter shrugs with a small crooked grin spreading through his lips, "I'm sorry for that too."

Bucky shakes his head, "No. You were being friendly. You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah but I overreacted."

"And I was an asshole…"

"You're not an asshole, Bucky. I think you're…"

Bucky smiled sadly, "It's okay. You don't have to finish that."

Peter finished it anyway, "You're a really cool guy. I think...um. Yeah." He nods.

There's nothing else to say after that, so Peter just drinks his water.

"Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Bucky."

He watches the man walk into the darkness, totally not staring at his ass as he does so, and soon he does the same back to his own room.

* * *

In the morning, when Peter gets down to the kitchen, he finds it weirdly vacant. Coffee was made though, so someone had to have been down here. It was around 9am, on a Saturday. Perhaps mostly everyone was still asleep.

He goes to the island, and remembers last night. Bucky was leaning there, and he believes they became friends in that moment. He smiles to himself, but it subsides quickly when it dawned on him how much he had looked downward at the man's...pelvic region- let's go with that- and how he must have noticed. Would it be possible for someone to _ not _notice?

It's not like he was sexually attracted to the man he was just...the bulge was just _ right there _. Anyone would look. That's what he kept telling himself. He shook his head, trying to get Bucky out of his thoughts. Wipe away the embarrassment that came to mind whenever he was alone with the man, and his stomach fluttered so much he always thought a panic attack would ensue. 

And why was his hair still long? Doesn't he know there's a surplus of barbers nowadays?

Then his beard...full but not thick. 

_ Perfect _, Peter thought.

"Huh, didn't think I'd see you until the afternoon," he looks to Tony behind him, "Your head must be killing you." He goes to pour himself some coffee.

"I actually didn't get drunk. I have a higher tolerance...also it kinda scares me."

Tony chuckles at him, "You kill me, kid," then rubs at his head, "Lucky you."

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony gives him his full attention.

Peter barely even knew what he wanted to ask...all he knew was that it was about Bucky.

"How do you...um...how do you know when you like someone?"

Tony seems amused, "Well, it all depends. Who we talking about? That girl with the natural hair who always looks like she wants to slit her wrists?"

Peter laughed, "No. Me and MJ...aren't together anymore."

"Hm. She didn't do it for you?"

"It's not that. It just got weird, ya know? Being friends all that time…"

"Right. So you're saying there's new meat, what does she look like?" He sips his coffee.

Peter always suspected Tony knew that he wasn't fully on the straight side of the spectrum, which is why he didn't hesitate when he answered.

"Long brown hair to their jawline...blue eyes that always look sad...he has a full beard too."

Tony spit his coffee into the cup when Peter said "he".

When Peter looked startled, Stark reassured him as he put his mug in the sink,

"Sorry, Kid, just...wasn't expecting you to come out to me, that's all." He chuckled.

Peter looked confused, "I thought everyone knew already."

"Oh we did." Tony nods vigorously, "We definitely did- you look at Thor's abs way much more than the average guy- but, _ you _never said anything. We didn't want you to think we assumed."

"It's not assuming if it's a fact?"

"Look- your generation is especially sensitive to that stuff. We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Peter takes it, and shrugs.

"I mean for what it's worth I'm flattered you came out to me first. Then again, I'd be pretty hurt if you _ didn't _, considering...I do everything for you."

Peter smiles, "If you want me to start calling you Dad all you have to do is ask."

Tony chokes and stutters, "Uh-y-y-you-I-dd-"

Peter looks at him innocently, but knowingly as well. Tony knows he can't hide it anymore.

Stark just sighs, "You were saying...what about him?"

"Um. I feel certain things around him, but I don't know if it's because he's intimidating or if it's because I...you know?"

Tony nods, “And how long have you known this guy?”

“A year.”

“Right. So you know him well?”

“Not really...a bit? Like I know what he stands for, but we haven’t talked much.”

“Hm. So you find him attractive?”

“Uh...I think?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Either you know or you don’t, Peter.”

The boy shrugged, “Fine, yeah, I guess I do.”

“So you find him attractive, but you barely know the guy?”

“...Yes.”

“Then I’d say it’s teen infatuation. Nothing big.”

“So that’s a yes, then? I do like him?”

Tony thinks for a second, “You probably just want to suck him off; lust is a real thing, Peter. Especially in your teenage years. You’re heading off to college soon too? Don’t pay any mind to it. Unless you really want to- well, you get the idea.”

"Ok. Thanks…"

So all these intense feelings he has whenever he's around Bucky, is just lust? 

How can that be? Peter's never had a sex drive of that nature. Of course he'd get horny from time to time and have to rub one out but he never thought of himself as a person who would fuck...just to fuck.

"By the way Mr. Stark, what happened to that meeting we were supposed to have yesterday?"

Tony laughs softly, "Peter, clearly there was no meeting."

"So why did you-" Ohhhh. It was just to celebrate him. Well he feels _ really _loved now.

"C'mere, gimme a hug." Tony pulls him into his arms.

"I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too...but I'll be back. On breaks."

Tony scoffs, "You better. Don't let your Aunt have a heart attack."

* * *

Bucky had smelled coffee and made his way to the kitchen- only to see Tony and Peter in one another's embrace. It was a touching moment, but also an intimate one. He removed himself quickly as to not intrude. 

Although he can't get the image out of his mind, of Peter being embraced. The boy was a bundle of innocence and pureness as far as he can tell, deserving of all the love in the world. It made him wonder, how it would feel to give the boy love himself. To hold Peter in _ his _arms. 

It was just a thought...no way it would ever happen. They could be friends, but that's all they'll ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't those two just adorable? :)


	3. Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky bond for the first time together.

MJ nudged Peter with her foot as they stretched on the dance floor.

"I got an idea for the lift we're gonna do."

"Say it." Peter groaned as he stretched to his full ability, bending in a way that made the other dancers in the room cringe.

"First, would you quit stretching like that," she whispered, "You trying to let everyone in on the superhero thing."

"Shit." He went back to crossing his legs, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Okay, so when Betty does her walk over I was thinking we switch that with me and you helping her do a backward aerial over Flash as he slides under her."

Peter chuckles, "You think  _ she'll _ be okay with that?"

"She better be. We're not gonna be the best if we don't take risks."

Peter thought about the dance coming this friday. Four more days until they'd perform in front of their school. Ned and May would be in the audience...he wondered what it would be like if he could dance for Tony too. And Natasha...but mostly he thought, what would Bucky think of it.

To see a boy dancing to his heart's content on stage; how would it look in the eyes of a man from the conservative forties. He wouldn't think differently of him, right? It seemed he was warming up to his generation considering what he said in his apology. Maybe Bucky would be proud of him- give Peter a pat on the back with a smile...a  _ smile _ . Peter had never seen Bucky smile before. Perhaps he could make him smile with his dancing. That thought put a smile on Peter's face.

After school and a good hour of patrolling (nothing much) Peter was swinging his way home when he got a text from May:

May: "Be home a little late tonight, left you money for pizza on counter. I love you <3"

_ Hm. She could probably use that money. I'm sure Tony won't mind me raiding his fridge. _

He changed directions and headed to the Avengers base.

Within minutes, he lands on the base balcony- the one with the hot tub- still in costume. He enters through the glass doors to see Wanda, Vision and Thor in the living area.

Wanda notices him first, "Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Peter looks at Thor, a bit flustered like always, "Hey Wanda, Vis. And...very attractive man." He gives a wave.

Thor chuckles, "Ah, you've always been a sweet thing haven't you."

"Uh...hate to intrude but-" Peter winces, "You guys have any food ready?"

Wanda smiles and head nods to the kitchen, "Vis and I just finished, knock yourself out."

Peter gives her the praying gesture, "Greatly appreciated." And does a small jog to the kitchen.

As the boy begins scarfing down Wanda's pasta, he doesn't notice Bucky walk by, "Pete?"

The kid looks up, noodles still in his mouth, and nearly chokes.

_ Great position for him to see me in _ .

When he slurps it all down he tries to be nonchalant, "Sup, Bucky."

Bucky's lips almost curve up in a smile. Almost.

"Hungry." He says it as a fact, not a question.

"Just a bit." Peter makes the 'tiny' gesture.

"And you have the suit on."

Peter looks over himself and chuckles, "Yeah, I always do a patrol after school. And since I was coming here I figured- ya know."

Bucky nods, "Yeah."

Before an awkward silence ensues, Bucky leaves. He'd hate to make things awkward. When he gets close to the stairs, a red barrier of glowing energy blocks him. He instantly looks back over to the couch and sees Wanda looking at expectantly. She nods her head at him, towards the kitchen. 

The kitchen was deep enough and blocked from the living area that Peter wouldn't see, but what bothered Bucky was that Thor was smirking. Wanda had told him something was up, that was the only conclusion Bucky could come up with. Now he'd have to have Thor of all people teasing him about his weird  _ friendship _ with Peter, if he could call it that.

They'd established themselves as friends but really, what did that even mean. They sure as hell didn't act like friends- Peter could barely make eye contact with him.

He at least feels better when he gets back to the kitchen, knowing the three of them couldn't see him anymore.

Peter was laughing at something on his phone.

"What's the joke?"

Peter looked up at Bucky, "Hey," he giggles, "I thought you left to avoid the awkwardness."

Bucky played dumb, "Awkwardness."

Peter shrugs, "Me. I guess, heh."

Bucky shook his head, then pointed to the phone, "So?"

"Um, it was just some meme my friend MJ made about our dance class. You know what a meme is, right?"

Bucky hadn't the slightest clue.

"...sure."

Peter smiled knowingly, "A meme is a picture or video with a caption acknowledging what is in said picture or video to make a joke."

Bucky nodded, "Mhm."

Peter goes closer to Bucky and shows his phone to him, "See?"

Bucky analyzes the 'meme' with his eyebrows furrowed, "When your, dance team gets...lit? Like on fire?"

Peter giggles again. Bucky's heart drops.

"Yeah exactly like that Bucky. But like. In a good way." They make eye contact, and Peter's smiling at him. Bucky doesn't know what else to do but just listen.

"So let's say I do a dance move. You could say something like: That's fire or That's lit."

Bucky squints a bit, "Right."

Peter chuckles, "If you don't get it it's fine."

"No, I get it. I may be quiet but I'm not dense."

Peter's eyes widen, "Oh no, Bucky, I-I didn't mean it like that, I meant because, you're kind of- um-"

"Relax. I knew what you meant. It is fun watching you get flustered though."And for the first time, Peter saw Bucky smile.

Peter playfully punches his human arm, "Not funny."

"Never thought it was."

"Then why are you smiling."

Bucky shrugs, "Because, you're…"  _ cute _ .

"You're Peter."

Peter looks at Bucky, in a way the man could only describe as hopeful. But hopeful for what? That Bucky would say something else...that he had said something different?

Peter breaks the eye contact and puts his dish in the sink with his head down.

Bucky hesitates, thinking he should leave again, but then that'd be awkward again, and Wanda wouldn't let him anyway.

"So you dance? Like ballet?"

Peter turns back to him, "Yeah, a variety of things. It rotates through units. Ballet one day, hip hop the next, contemporary the week after."

The thought of Peter dancing was an amusing one. He'd like to see that.

"You ever showed Tony?"

Peter bites his lip with a smile, "He doesn't really know. No one here does. Never came up."

"I bet he'd like to see it. I'd like to."

Peter's eyes light up, "Really?"

Bucky shrugged, "If you'd be comfortable showing me."

"Yeah. One day maybe…" he chuckled, then looked to be thinking hard on something, "Actually, Bucky...there's a...performance I do this friday. Before the memorial weekend. If you want you could come and see?"

Bucky could feel himself smile. How small Peter looked now, biting his lip nervously. As if Bucky would say no.

"I'd be delighted."

"Ok...ok cool." Peter nods, then gulps.

"Would you like Tony to see you too?"

Peter was caught off-guard by that question, and waited a few seconds before responding,

"I debated asking him to come, but he's usually really busy ya know? I wouldn't want to ask because then he'd probably feel guilty if he didn't go and he doesn't have to. So...yeah I would like him to, but I don't think it would be a good idea to ask."

_ You sweet little thing _ .

"I understand."

_ And I'll make sure he's there to see you little bug. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a minor antagonist in the story. Think you can guess who? ;)


	4. You have a crush on The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Winterspider is a popular ship right now, but that's why I'm writing this fic. To contribute and help the ship grow :D

It was Thursday night and the sky was dark. Peter's dance teacher just gave them the go ahead to leave- they were what she called "Exceptional"; Peter only hoped.

They walked through the hallway, Betty with Ned further down, and Peter with MJ treading slowly.

"You know, I think we'll actually be okay for tomorrow." MJ smiled at Peter.

Peter reciprocated, "Yeah, let's just hope Betty doesn't freeze on stage during that jump."

"She won't. The adrenaline will kick in. So where are you off to?"

"Was gonna pick up May from work and drop her off with her boyfriend. You?"

"Help my dad make dinner when I get home. Anything new with the…" she whispers the next part, "Avengers stuff?"

"Not really." Then a lightbulb goes off, and it dawns on him that he had invited Bucky to watch their dance.

"Well actually, yes."

"Oh?"

They had reached the staircase, and began their way down.

"You're familiar with Bucky, right?"

"James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier?"

Peter nods, "Yeah...that was...oddly specific."

"You're aware all the stories of the Avengers are posted on wikipedia right? Including what they know about spider-man."

His stomach dropped.

"And what do they know about me?"

"Just that you're younger than you seem. Not much else."

He let out a breath of relief, "Good." He clears his throat, "So, about Bucky…"

"Yeah?" She says in anticipation.

"I kinda invited him to...watch our dance tomorrow."

"Okay. Why?"

"We were talking and...it came up. He said he would like to see some time and I just invited him."

They get to the bottom floor and MJ blocks the exit door. They're fully alone.

She crosses her arms, "Why do I feel like there's more to it?"

Peter blushes, "MJ...remember when I told you...that I um- that I think I might like guys too?"

She seems confused at first as to how it was relevant, but eventually Peter sees her connect the dots, and her eyes widen,

"Whoa...okay then. You have a crush on an Avenger?"

Peter rubs the back of his neck, "Would you believe me if I said I don't know?"

"Yes, actually. You're a very confused boy. Everyone knows it."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"I thought you liked that I'm brutally honest?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So you have a crush on the Winter Soldier?"

"...maybe."

MJ nods with a thinking expression, "I can see it. You've always been attracted to the depressed brooding miserable types. Exhibit A." She refers to herself.

Peter giggles, "Yeah...you may be right."

MJ shakes her head, "And from my experience. We're attracted to you and your adorable softness. I mean for fuck sake you _ giggle _ , something _ every _teenage boy does."

Peter pouts.

MJ smiles, "And now you're pouting. It's really cute."

Peter scoffs and she waves it off, "Stop that. If anything you should be happy, I bet my left toe he'd be over the moon to be with someone like you. Looks like he needs it, dude always looks like he wants to walk in front of a bus during his interviews."

Peter thinks back to his encounters with Bucky. He did always look depressed and brooding...but he knew there was more to him. Especially when he smiled at him. Peter wanted to see that smile again.

"Why are you always right?"

MJ shrugs, "I wish I wasn't. But alas- what can I do."

* * *

Bucky lounges on the couch with Steve, paying no mind to the television and rather listening to the conversation between everyone else.

They had just returned from a meeting, Carol and the guardians would be on their way soon. They may or may not have to take another detour to space- he was really hoping they wouldn't. 

"Alright, so worse comes to worse…" Natasha looks to Tony, "We bringing the kid?"

Tony freezes, trying to come up with words, "I don't know...actually, yes I do. He's not coming."

Nat nods but prods anyway, "Peter is eighteen now. If he chose to come, you wouldn't be able to stop him."

Tony dismisses it while heading to the kitchen, "Then we just won't tell him. Plain and simple."

Shit. Peter. His dance was tomorrow. He wanted Tony there. He'd make sure the man would be there. 

As the conversation moves on to something else, Bucky stands and makes his way to Tony.

While the other Avengers continued their debate in the lounge area, Bucky followed Tony to the kitchen where him and Nat were discussing Peter's involvement...still.

"Tony."

Stark stopped what he was saying and looked at Bucky oddly, more so surprised than annoyed. They aren't exactly close due to...obvious reasons.

"I gotta tell you something. It's about Peter."

Tony was intrigued, though Natasha seemed to be extra invested. Why was she smiling?

"You know he dances, at school, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do, I have his schedule on file."

Nat looks to Tony with her eyebrows furrowed, "Okay, that's not creepy at all."

"For protective purposes!" He defends himself, meanwhile she just takes a sip of her drink, "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"So you know what's tomorrow then?"

They both look lost.

Tony shakes his head, "No. What's tomorrow."

"Me and him were talking few days ago. He invited me to this dance his team is performing at his school tomorrow. And I know he'd appreciate it if you were there."

Tony chuckles. He just laughs.

Nat looked at him as if he'd grown a third arm, "Tony. You okay?"

He ignores her, "So he just...told you. But he didn't tell me?"

_ Oh shit. This wasn't the plan _.

Bucky shrugs indifferently, "He wanted to ask you but he told me you would be too busy. I'm telling you now because I know that's not true."

Bucky sees something in Tony's eyes. The same thing he saw all those years ago before he tried to murder him in Siberia. He was hurt.

"We'll be there. Won't we Tony." Nat looked at Stark with a smile that said "Get over yourself and do what's best for the kid".

Tony nods and sniffs, "Yeah-yeah, sure."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Tony, please don't tell me you're jealous-"

Tony chokes, "Umph- _ Jealous _ ? Of what- the kid came out to me the other day I have more love from him than _ anyone _in this base."

_ Came out...huh _.

Bucky doesn't notice his own eyes widen at the man's words, and then it's like Tony is struck with realization:

"Okay, first things first," he walks into Bucky's space, "I don't know what views you had in the forties when it comes to homosexuality, but nowadays it is widely accepted and if for some backwards reason you try and hurt-"

"Tony relax!" Nat comes to the rescue, "You really think Bucky has a thing against gays?"

Tony between them both. Bucky looks nonchalant, if not a bit offended, but the soldier understands his reaction.

"You know what," Tony forces a smile, "She's right. I'm sorry."

Nat scoffs and mutters into her drink, "And you're clueless."

"What was that?" Tony may not have heard it, but Bucky sure did.

"I said, why don't we go and join the others, hm?" She leads the way to the living area.

Bucky follows suit after Tony. At this point it was obvious, Natasha knew. She knew that he was feeling something for Peter, before _ he _even knew it. If she could see it, then it must be true. 

All those times Bucky had thought Peter was annoying, he knows now it wasn't true. He didn't think he was annoying, he thought he was desirable, and he needed to get as far away from the boy as possible, because the boy could never be his. 

When Bucky had gotten to the living area- there he was.

He had just finished getting a hug from Nat, then he received a kiss on the temple from Tony, and when he saw Bucky his eyes light up, "Hey Bucky!" And he smiles like everything is right in the world.

_ Hey little bug _.

Bucky returns the smile, "Shouldn't you be getting rest for your big day tomorrow."

Peter agrees, "I should...but, um-"

He turns to Tony, "May is out with her new boyfriend for the night. I was wondering if I could stay here- I mean I know you don't like me staying on school nights but it's practically Friday, and then again the school is actually much closer to the base then it is home-"

Tony pulled Peter into a hug to shut him up.

"Oh...this is nice."

Tony pulls away and has a warm smile on his face, "You come over whenever the hell you want."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

It's Thor who comes and interrupts the moment, "Stark, we are being summoned."

"What?" 

"Rhodey's received word of green creatures hobbling along the likes of times square. Him and Clint are getting the quinjet ready as we speak."

"That must be why Carol and the guardians insisted on coming." Nat crosses her arms, "We should hurry."

"I can come too-"

Tony snaps his neck in Peter's direction, "Oh no! You have school tomorrow, that's an absolute no no."

"You're just gonna leave me here alone?"

Natasha's eyes light up, "Bucky will stay with you. You'll have enough protection with a super soldier here."

Tony looks annoyed at her suggestion, but nevertheless agrees, "Fine. Yes. Stay with Bucky." He starts his walk away from them, "Don't tear down the base while we're gone!"

Bucky sees Thor smirk at Natasha, to which she sends a quick glare in return. As if she were warning him- perhaps to not be so obvious.

Bucky scoffs to himself as they walk away, finally connecting the pieces together. 

The only question he had was if Peter knew. And if he did, just how much did he know- that Bucky had a thing for him, or that half of the Avengers were rooting for them to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying :) chapters will be longer in the future.


	5. Netflix and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for?

Peter looks to Bucky, "He seemed kinda mad, don't ya think?" 

"Tony?"

Peter nods.

"Maybe a bit."

"Why?"

Bucky shakes his head, "He thinks I'm stealing you from him, that's all."

"Why would he think that?"

"Don't know." He lied, but only to save him the surprise of seeing Tony's face after his performance.

** **

"Well...I'm kind of sore from practice." Peter mentions suggestively.

"Maybe you should head to bed then." 

Peter winces, "It's not even ten yet. I was thinking more like…" he backs up in the direction of the balcony.

"Outside?" Bucky is clueless.

Peter seems shocked Bucky hasn't picked up any hints.

"More like  _ what's  _ outside."

_ What would be on the balcony- oh _ .

"I'll just be...out there."

** **

Bucky's heart races. He was unsure if Peter was suggesting he go in with him, and it would be awkward if he assumed wrong.

** **

"If you want to go in the hot tub with me, I would feel more safe. Someone could try and kill me while I'm...resting my eyes or something."

** **

Yeah, that was way more blatant. Would it be appropriate though?

"I don't think you would want me in there with you." Bucky says in a self-deprecating tone.

Peter frowns, "Okay then. You can think that if you want but, I guess I'll just have to tell Mr. Stark and Natasha that when I asked you to protect me you said no." 

Bucky squints; Peter puts his hands behind his back and kicks his foot back and forth on the floor.

"I don't think Mr. Stark would appreciate you leaving me alone…"

Bucky looks away with shame, "I've never been one for hot tubs."

"I bet you were in the forties." Peter suggests, "Cap has told plenty of stories about you. He says you were a real player."

** **

Despite the grin it pulls out of Bucky, he dismisses it, "The forties was a long time ago."

Peter nods, "Alright then. I'll be good alone, don't worry I won't tell." He leaves to the balcony before Bucky could say a word.

Of course the soldier didn't believe the boy was finished. He held that childish nature of persistence. He would do something to get him in, and Bucky already knew he would end up giving in. You just don't say No to Peter Parker, not if you have a soul.

* * *

Peter lounged in the hot tub alone, texting MJ and Ned whilst trying not to feel completely stupid. 

"His loss." Ned told him.

"Now you have more leg room in the hot tub, be thankful," Michelle said.

His bones ached from all the practice they had every night since Monday. Four days and it still wasn't over. It's not like Peter only suggested it to spend time with Bucky- he was hopping in regardless. He had planned to ask Tony, but duty calls.

At least he could admire the view of the lit up city of Manhattan from a distance. That was nice.

Yet his eyes still well up with tears, and he hates himself when he feels them fall down his cheeks.

He sniffs and rubs at his eyes, trying to enjoy the jets massaging his overworked muscles.

The next text he gets: "Peter, you better not be crying." From Michelle.

He chuckles and writes back:

"I'm not crying."

Her response is instant:

"Yes you are. I know you. Now stop and enjoy the tub."

He shakes his head:

"I hate you. Sleep well."

Peter decided to himself, he would just relax, take deep breaths, and prepare himself mentally for tomorrow. All was right in the world right now.

"How you doin'?"

Peter snaps his neck to his right and sees Bucky standing next to the tub- all was right until now.

"I'm good." He squeaked out, "Just relaxing...thinking about tomorrow...regular stuff."

"And you're not tired one bit."

"Sore, not tired. There's a difference."

Bucky nods and leans with his stretched arms on the tub.

He sighs, and it looks like he put a lot of thought into this, "You still willing to have another hot tub partner?"

Peter gulps, trying not to seem excited, "Only if...you want to?"

"Only if you would have me." Bucky mimics the earnestness and smiles warmly.

Peter moves over, and Bucky begins stripping to his underwear.

Peter looked away respectfully and didn't return his eyes until Bucky was next to him.

"Spring is weird." Peter hugs his knees to his chest, "It's hot during the day but then cold at night. At least the fall has a balance."

Bucky lets out a mix of a chuckle and a scoff, "That's what's on your mind right now? Nothing bigger, like your performance tomorrow."

"I was thinking about that but decided not to talk about it because it's stressful, but thanks for bringing it up, Bucky, I appreciate it." Peter smiles innocently.

"Alright, nevermind then."

Peter debates in his head if he should ask about Bucky- afraid the man would turn him down. Then the awkward silence sets in and Peter just says fuck it:

"Can we talk about you?"

Bucky looks at Peter weirdly, "Me?"

"Yeah. We never talk about you. Do we?"

"Not...that I remember."

"Ok, cool. So…"

"What do you wanna know that you don't already?"

Peter thinks, "Uhmmm...do you think you'll ever get a haircut?"

Bucky laughs, "Yeah, the guys have been getting on me for that for a while now."

"When you say guys, you mean…"

"Steve and Sam. They're...my main two boys. Wanda's real nice too."

"And Natasha?"

Bucky shrugs, then it looks like he remembers something, judging by how his eyes light up just slightly.

"Nat, she...she's nice too. Always staring at me though, kind of creepy."

"Maybe she…" it pains Peter to suggest this, "Maybe she likes you."

Bucky scoffs, "Trust me, it's not like that."

"What is it like then?"

"Next question, Peter." He dismissed it rather bitterly. It made Peter's cheeks burn.

He starts with hesitance, "When uh...when will you...get your haircut?" 

Bucky puts both his arms up and lounges, "How about I get it tomorrow just for you. How's that?"

Peter's heart drops, then he mentally slaps himself. It was obviously a joke. Why wouldn't it be.  _ Play along, idiot _ .

The boy nods, "Sounds good. Make sure it's sexy pushed back."

It takes Peter a few seconds to realize Bucky's looking at him with a conflicted expression-

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot you're...from the forties. You don't know that movie."

Bucky almost looks...disappointed,

"Oh...alright then. What movie?"

"It's called Mean Girls. Very iconic to the millennial generation. You would probably find it shocking."

Bucky seems impressed, "Maybe you should show it to me one time."

Peter grins, and goes back to a straight face as soon as he can, "Y-yeah, I'd like to. Show you, one day."

He takes deeper breaths when the eye contact stays longer than five seconds. Peter doesn't even want to gulp, or it'll show how nervous he is.

"Why did you invite me out here, Peter?"

The boy clears his throat, "I was sore...and I didn't want to be alone."

Mostly true. 

Bucky nods, "Okay. It's getting a little late though, don't you think?"

"A little…"

They share another look at each other, this one much longer. Peter doesn't know if this is a moment or not. If he should make a move or not. How embarrassing would it be if he did, and Bucky freaks. He would probably freak so hard the Winter Soldier would wake up from within and try to kill him.

_ Yeah. Don't you dare, Peter. You can't take a chance with this. _

Bucky stands, "How about we get you to bed."

Peter stands as well, definitely not looking at Bucky's wet underwear. And really, he didn't, Bucky would have seen that.

"You know, I'm eighteen now. I don't need you to keep asking about my bedtime."

Bucky smiles at him, then leans down to Peter's ear, "It's cute how you think I was asking."

Peter shivered. His whole body shivered. Because holy fuck what was that husky voice Bucky pulled out of no where.

"You cold?" The soldier asked with genuine concern.

"Um... _ yeah _ , a little."

"Inside?" 

"Yup." Peter jumps out of the tub, reaching for his clothes as quick as he can. He could feel his erection building up, and he'd be damned if he was gonna let Bucky see what his whisper just did to him.

Peter goes inside and his feet pitter pat wet on the floor.

"Pete!" 

The boy turns around, covering his crotch with the clothes in his hand.

"I'm okay, Bucky. I'm a little tired, that's all."

Bucky didn't even acknowledge the lie, with his hand that wasn't holding his clothes, he held out Peter's phone.

"You left this."

Peter gulped and flushed red, "Thanks." He whispered, and tried to figure out how to grab his phone without revealing his crotch area.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Peter. I didn't mean to say anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

Peter cringed in frustration. The man just didn't get it. What he's  _ doing _ to him.

"I told you, I'm  _ fine _ , Bucky." He says it a bit too harshly, and he flushes even more when he sees the hurt, wide-eyed expression on Bucky's face.

"Okay…" Bucky nods while avoiding eye contact, "I'll leave this here for you," and sets the phone on the couch arm rest.

The man starts walking to the nearest hallway, with his head down, as if he were ashamed.

Wait...no. No, he couldn't let Bucky walk away like that.

"Bucky!"

The man stops walking, and turns his face to the side. Peter expects him to say something, but he says nothing. Fair enough, he thought. His mess, he needed to do the work to fix it.

"I'm sorry, Bucky. You didn't freak me out at all I got mad at myself, that's what happened...I don't want you to leave me."

A silence ensues, and Bucky turns around. Peter keeps his eyes at the man's face, only his peripheral showing him the man's toned torso and the line where his metal arm connects with his skin.

"Are you sure?" Bucky doesn't even sound mad, only careful.

Peter tells him wholeheartedly, "Positive. One hundred percent. I love being around you."

_ Love  _ you _ , Bucky- wait what? _

"Okay." Bucky smiles, but there's still a hint of sadness there.

"Will you...watch a movie with me, Bucky?"

The soldier's smile grows wider, "Happy to."

They scroll through the Netflix selection on the couch together, considerably wet, but nothing that wouldn't dry in a few minutes. When Bucky suggests  _ Mean Girls _ Peter all but winces,

"We're gonna have to break you in easy before you see that. How about Star Trek?"

Bucky agrees, not really knowing what the boy was talking about. Movies and TV of this generation were hard for him to keep up with, they were just so different- cool but unfamiliar. Sequels were a thing, and people watched shows with storylines that took years to tell. 

He decided he would just stick to whatever Peter recommended for him.

Fifteen minutes into the movie and Peter absent-mindedly brings his knees to his chest. Neither had realized they were still shirtless, and when Bucky notices he taps Peter's knee.

"You know, your shirt is on the floor over there."

Peter follows his gaze to the shirt and pants on the floor in the corner.

"Well," he turns his head back to Bucky, "Yours is there too." He bites his lip innocently.

Bucky just smirks at him, "You gonna go put it on?"

Pete shrugs, "Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm asking you...now…"

Bucky shakes his head with a chuckle, "It just looks like you're cold…"

Peter thought about it. He was cold...but if he puts his shirt on, chances were that Bucky would as well...Peter didn't exactly want that.

"Yeah but...I'll be okay."

Bucky keeps looking at him, as if he's deciding whether to say something.

Peter sees it, "What?"

Bucky shakes his head, "Nothing."

Peter lets it go, reluctantly. Perhaps he misread. 

As they watch the movie, Peter happily answers any questions Bucky has and explains as much lore as he can in the quickest way possible.

Peter is well aware he should be getting a good night's rest for his performance tomorrow, thing is, he doesn't care. Peter is with Bucky right now, and he is perfectly content and comfortable having the protective man by his side- shirtless he may add. In nothing but his underwear.

It was quite a picture for anyone who were to waltz in, but thankfully no one does; It allows the boy to fall asleep on Bucky's shoulder during the third act of the movie. By the time the credits roll, he wraps Bucky's arms around himself, comfortably sleeping with his head on Bucky's abdomen, and his back between the man's legs. Does Bucky let him do this? Abso-fucking-lutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this will end up ;)


	6. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama...that's it

Peter can confirm that sunlight highlights Bucky's skin in the best way possible. The man is glowing on top of him on the couch, bare chest and all.

The soldier is stroking Peter's cheek, making Peter smile softly.

Bucky leads Peter's hand to his heart, and Peter feels the Soldier's pec with trembling fingers.

"Why are you always so nervous around me?"

Peter gulps at the question, biting his lip, "I guess I always thought I was annoying to you. A nuisance that would get in the way...not someone you could like or be friends with."

Bucky leans over Peter with a smirk, "And look how wrong you were." He gives Peter a powerful tender kiss. It makes the boy tense up, but then relax when Bucky continues. He attempts to touch Bucky's arms, and when the soldier sees his hesitance, he breaks the kiss; He puts his hand over Peter's to land it on his bicep. He grabs Peter's other hand, and puts it towards his cheek, leaning into Peter's touch. 

"Bucky?"

He answers Peter with a warm smile, "Yeah, doll?"

"...Is this real?"

"Aw baby," he whispers and kisses him again, "You already know it can be."

"How?"

"That's easy, baby. Just...stop being a pussy."

"...what?"

Glass shatters to the ground, and it makes Peter open his eyes. He wasn't surprised that he was dreaming about Bucky. Though he was more than shocked- paralyzed to see all the Avengers staring him down. Everyone is here: Tony, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Carol. They look like they've witnessed the birth of Jesus or something- what the hell were they all looking at?!

Then he feels a nudge on his shoulder, "Pete." 

That was Bucky. Bucky was right behind him...how... _ oh _ ... _ Shit! _

Peter looked down and yup- He and Bucky were indeed in their boxers, lying down on top of each other on the couch.

Tony chuckles, and it's not a good chuckle. It's the kind he does when he's at a loss of what to do and is choosing to laugh at an unlaughable situation. Peter sees the broken glass at the man's feet as well. This couldn't be anymore uncomfortable.

"So let me get this straight." Tony is smiling, but he's not, it's a fake smile, a smile fueled with anger and betrayal, "I leave  _ you _ ," he points to Bucky, "To look after  _ my _ boy, and instead I come back to see you with your cock behind his ass."

Peter springs up from the couch, "Don't blame him, Tony- it was me. I-I-I wanted-"

"No,  _ you!  _ Don't talk. Matter of fact, I need to speak to the asshole alone, go to your room."

"What- no Tony just let me explain-"

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Peter hadn't thought it'd been possible for the atmosphere to get more uncomfortable. The other Avengers seemed just as shocked as he was from Tony's outburst. They mostly just looked away from second hand embarrassment. 

"It's okay, Peter. Just let us talk." Bucky assured him.

Peter looked at the soldier, who just gave him the same smile he did in his dream. It was comforting. Peter obeyed for Bucky, not for Tony. On his way, Natasha had given him his clothes, the ones he left on the floor in the corner. She had a smile as well, and gave him a quick stroke of the chin. 

_ What was she cheery about? _

Before entering the hallway (he was hidden enough that Tony wouldn't notice he could see) he heard Bucky's voice, "Tony-"

When Peter turns to look at the soldier, he sees Tony punch him across the face and send him to the floor.

If it had been anyone else, Peter would have jumped over and threw the person into next week. The only reason he didn't- well it was obvious. He could never hurt Tony physically. Though it didn't stop the hurt he felt emotionally. The feeling of betrayal he felt in his stomach. He watches from behind the wall to the hallway, as Steve and Sam pull him off Bucky. Natasha is just shaking her head. Wanda is rolling her eyes. Clint has his arms crossed and looks amused.

When Peter remembers it's morning, and that he has a dance to perform today, he retreats to his room to get ready. As much as he wanted to go defend Bucky, he had priorities. He would have four months to apologize and kiss his ass when the day was done.

* * *

With Decathlon season being over, Dance was the only thing Peter had left to look forward to his last year of High School. He spent an entire month with his friends preparing this dance, and after this morning he was unsure if Bucky would even be there at all. Not that it mattered at all...well you know what- it matters a little bit. A helluva lot actually.

After all, Bucky was the only one who knew of his dance as far as he knew. He  _ wanted _ Bucky to be there. To see what Peter could do. See who his boyfriend could be.

Yeah. He liked Bucky. He loved Bucky. Was he in love with the man? No, not yet, but Peter didn't doubt that he could. Every time he saw the man's face, when he was sad, Peter was sad, and when he would smile, Peter would smile wider. 

_ Stop being a pussy _ …

_ Don't worry, Bucky. I'll ask you to be my boyfriend tonight. Right after I dance for you _ .

Behind the curtains of the stage, Peter and his team did their stretches on the floor. Ned was in the corner wishing Betty good luck. Flash was arguing with MJ about god knows what, because he's Flash. Peter? He felt the nerves kicking in, but it was okay, because he wasn't dancing for anyone in the audience. 

When the countdown starts:

"This is for you, Bucky." He whispers.

"Bucky?" MJ smirks at him.

Peter shakes his head at her, as the curtains begin to reveal the stage.

* * *

After Bucky had the opportunity to get his life together (put some clothes on), Natasha made him follow her to the balcony. There, it was only Tony sitting at the table.

As soon as Bucky stepped out just to see the billionaire's face, he immediately looked to Natasha with a wide-eyed expression of betrayal.

Nat puts him at ease, “I already told him if he touches you I’m throwing him off the railing.”

Tony scoffs, “Like I can’t call a suit to catch me in time.”

“It won’t.” She assures him, “But that’s besides the point.” Natasha gestures for Bucky to sit with her.

“Despite the rundown I gave Tony about how you would never hurt Peter, or the video footage of last night, he has yet to believe-”

“What am I supposed to think?! They were on the couch practically naked, he had his-”

“Yes, Tony, I saw. We all saw. You see anyone else making a fuss out of it.”

“They don’t care for Peter like I do.” Stark had his arms crossed, lips tight.

Bucky kept his eyes down, wondering why he was really here.

“No, Tony.” Natasha rolls her eyes, “We just know that Peter is strong enough to throw Bucky across a room if he actually felt threatened by him.”

“Why am I here?” Bucky tried not to sound rude. Natasha smiles tightly and raises her eyebrows at Tony, “Good question. Tony?”

After a few seconds, Tony finally looks at Bucky, “What made you think it was appropriate to fall asleep with Peter on top of you while both of you were half-clothed.”

“I didn’t mean to- we just fell asleep.”

“No, nope. That’s bullshit, you were clearly awake when he wrapped your arms around himself.”

Bucky sighed inwardly, and spoke through gritted teeth, “Yeah.  _ He _ wrapped my arms around him. So what?”

The soldier feels Nat’s hand on his shoulder, which calms him a little bit, but not enough to keep him from glaring at Tony, who kept shaping him out to be a predator.

“Did you like it? Hm?” Tony’s eyes were cold.

Bucky looked at him incredulously; his hands, both metal and flesh, balled into fists.

He knew the answer, but the soldier asked anyway, “Like  _ what _ ?”

Now it was Natasha’s turn to glare, “Tony, I really think you should think about what you’re going to say next.”

Tony ignores her comment, “Tell me, did they let you fuck them young in Russia.”

“Tony that’s  _ enough _ !” 

Bucky stayed silent. There was nothing he could say that wasn’t utterly disrespectful to the man sitting in front of him.

“Are you done?” Nat said with disdain.

Tony looks at her in disbelief, “I can not believe you’re allowing this.”

“We can’t believe you’re still treating Peter like he’s a child. He’s eighteen, a year above the age of consent in New York. If he likes Bucky he’s free to do what he wants.”

“Oh yeah? And what about you?” Tony nods at Bucky, “You like him?”

Natasha snaps her neck when Bucky replies, “Yeah. I do.”

Tony fails to notice the wobble in her lips, the corners turning upward ever so slightly.

“I believe we have a performance to go to. So Tony, maybe you can put your dick away so we can go?" Nat gives an annoyed smile.

Tony stands, “You know what. You’re right. Partially,” he points to Bucky, “He’s not going.”

Both Bucky and Nat scoff, only Nat says something, “Tony, cut the crap.”

“Oh no, I’m serious.” Tony nods at her, “I called the school this morning, already informed them that if they see a long haired man with a metal arm with striking similarities to the Winter Soldier, it’s probably a terrorist and they should call nine-one-one asap.” He smiles proudly.

Both of their jaws drop at Tony’s words. Bucky feels a pain in his chest, unable to hide the hurt and betrayal that etches on his face. Peter’s words come back to him from a few days ago:

_ there's a...performance I do this friday. Before the memorial weekend. If you want you could come and see? _

He wanted to see him. Wanted to so bad. And now he can’t...because Tony said so?

“Tony.” Nat's eyes are wide, her face growing red, “Please tell me you’re not that much of an asshole. Tell me you didn’t.”

“The deed is done. No take backs.” The man simply said, “I’ll be having Peter’s stuff moved to a room on my floor.” He looks to Bucky, “I don’t want him anywhere near you. If for some reason, you walk into a room and he’s there, you turn around. I programmed Friday to notify me whenever you’re in a room with him for longer than thirty seconds, and trust me, you do not want to find out what I’ll do if she notifies me.”

Nat and Bucky continue staring at him dumbfoundedly. The soldier felt his eyes watering. Even when the man had beaten him, he just wouldn’t stop. He was going above and beyond for the sole purpose of going above and beyond- to  _ hurt  _ him, and it was working.

“You’re unbelievable.” Nat scowled.

“As you said, I have a performance to get to.” He still had the smile on his face, a smile that screamed ‘I won’.

Natasha stood up and slapped the billionaire hard enough that birds flew from the nearest tree at the base.

Tony only glared with cold eyes, before taking his leave from the balcony.

Now that the man had gone, Bucky could comfortably let out his emotions.

He huffed at first, looking down at the table, clenching his fist. His lip wobbled as his vision blurred; for some reason he was finding it hard to breathe.

“I’ll take a video for you.” Nat said without looking at him, “You can see it when we get back. I know he’d want you to.”

Bucky would say thank you, but his throat was tight, and he didn’t want to hear what he sounded like with a lump in his throat. A comforting hand on his shoulder told him she understood. The soldier manages to hold in the tears until she leaves, and they fall to the glass of the table when he’s finally alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this just an adorable chapter :D aside from heartbroken Bucky :(


	7. Fuck You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm...just read and don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short again, but very eventful I promise.

His bones ache, and he's out of breath, but he keeps the pose on his knees, embracing the cheers of the crowd directed at him and his team. After the five second mark, they all stand and join hands, taking their bow.

He looks to MJ at his side, and this is another rare time that the girl actually has a smile on her face.

Peter still had no idea if Bucky was in the audience or not. A part of him wishes he was, and another wishes he wasn't- due to how...suggestive the moves to the song were...and the lyrics. 

It's not that "Touch" by LittleMix was a vulgar song of sorts, but it had its suggestive themes, which contributed to the dance moves performed. Bucky had to like him back. Of course he did…

_ Let's just assume he does for now...I hope he knows I wouldn't dance that way for anyone else but him...yeah, he probably knows. _

The show is over, as is the school day, and Peter's on his way to get food with his friends.

In the courtyard as they're walking, MJ nudges him and nods in the direction of the two people leaning besides the extra fancy car with sunglasses-

"Holy shit!" Flash and Ned gasped.

Peter smiled, knowing that if Tony and Nat were there, then Bucky must be too. Three of the most important role models in his life had come all this way, risking the chance of bombardment from high schoolers, just to see him dance.

It made his cheeks flame, and his throat tighten; he was running their way to jump into one of Tony's bone crushing hugs.

He could also hear Flash shitting his pants in the background, so that was a plus.

"Tony!" Peter pulls away and jumps to Natasha next, "Nat, what-what-what are you guys doing here? Did you see me on stage?"

"Uh," Tony looks offended, "Of course we did. Do you really think I would miss a performance from you?"

Peter's eyebrows shoot to the sky, "You knew? About my dancing? Did Bucky tell you."

Tony snorted, "No-"

"Yes," Nat said assertively, but still with a smile, "He did, Peter."

_ Bucky did come! _

"So Bucky's here?! Where is he?" Peter looked to the both of them excitedly, eyes full of joy.

He lost the life in his eyes when he saw that neither of them were answering the question.

"Where's Bucky? He said he would come?"

He looks between the two, and it seems like they're both waiting for the other to speak.

"Tony." Nat crossed her arms, "You wanna take this one."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "He wanted to kid...but SHIELD called him for a mission, nothing we could do about it."

Peter squints, "But if they called him why wouldn't they call you two?"

"Very covert and quiet. Iron Man isn't exactly the undercover type." Tony answers with confidence.

Then Peter thought critically, and asked Natasha, "Then why wouldn't they call you? You're like, the stealthiest of all of us."

Natasha looks to Tony with a glare, and Peter knew something up.

"Nat is he telling the truth?"

Peter can sense Tony's pointed look at her, and she tells him, "Bucky really wanted to see you, Peter. He was looking forward to it."

She didn't answer the question, but she also didn't lie. Peter saw it, the one time he saw right through her. She was protecting him from some knowledge...was whatever they were hiding from him were hiding really that bad?

"Well...when will he be back?"

"By the afternoon." Tony dismissed Bucky entirely, "You hungry? I think you're hungry, we're going to lunch."

"What-but I have to say bye to my friends."

"Perfect! Do that and come back to the car, go." Tony pushed him along.

Peter caught up to his clique, which now lacked Flash.

"Where'd the asshole go?"

"I think the Iron Man and Black Widow personal appearance really mind fucked him." MJ nudged her head to the building, "I think he's in the bathroom throwing up."

"I always knew your internship was real." Betty gave him a smile, "You're too bad of a liar for anyone to think otherwise."

Peter chuckled nervously, "Yeah, yeah right."

"We going to lunch or…?" Ned trailed off.

"I'm actually going with uh- Mr. Stark."

"Huh." Peter looks to MJ, and follows her gaze to the two Avengers at the expensive car, "Everything okay?"

Nat and Tony were obviously bickering about something, with annoyed hushed whispers.

"No." Peter shook his head, "I doubt it."

"They hiding something from you?" Ned asked.

Peter nods, "It would appear so."

* * *

Bucky hadn't cried that morning. Definitely not. He didn't cry in the shower, and he didn't think about how disappointed Peter would look when he realizes Tony saw him dance, but  _ he  _ didn't. He didn't imagine the boy in the shower with him, not even for sexual purposes, but just to hold close, and breathe in his scent.

Bucky was furious at Tony, of course, but mostly aggitated with himself. If he hadn't tried to be Peter's hero and get Tony to come to the performance, he would have been able to go. He could've seen his little bug do his thing on stage, be there to hug him when it was all over. Tell him how proud he was. He would never get the chance again...

When the self pity shower was over, Bucky had gone cold in the face. He wasn't beating himself up anymore, and he wasn't wasting his time being angry at Tony. It was what it was, and he would just have to accept it.

He went to the gym, and started lifting.

It was stupid. He had already showered. But he didn't see anything else he could do that would get his mind off the boy, because he couldn't think about him anymore. 

"Hey, Sergeant."

Bucky looked up from where he sat at the bench, setting down his weight and looking toward Sam, leaning on the glass door with his arms crossed.

"You're just gonna keep calling me that no matter what, huh?"

Sam nods with a smirk, "Suits you better."

"Right." Bucky says in defeat, "What's up?"

"You tell me." Sam takes a seat next to him, "You two finally figured it out, huh?"

"Figured...what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You and the kid. You've only been pining for each other for what- a year?"

"I never...not...like that...not until…"

Sam gives him lazy eyes, as if to say 'shut up'.

Bucky sighs, "I never knew what it meant. I always thought I scared him, but maybe he scared me. And that's why I avoided him…" he chuckles at himself, "I'm an idiot."

Sam gives him a friendly smile, "Fools in love always are."

"I fucked everything up."

Bucky receives a scoff in reply,

"Nah, you didn't. We all saw it coming."

"What- the Tony thing?"

Sam winces, "No, that was a bit of a surprise. We meant the...you two. Getting to know each other... _ a lot better _ ."

Bucky realizes he's referring to the scene upstairs, where he and Peter were practically naked in front of everyone.

"Jesus." The soldier blushes, "We didn't even do anything. We were in the hot tub then fell asleep watching a movie. It was  _ nothing _ remotely...it was us being friends. That's it."

Sam smirks again.

Bucky rolls his eyes, "Think what you want, nothing happened, like I said."

"Something will happen. Eventually. Wanda saw it."

The soldier's eyebrows tense up, "She...saw it?"

Sam's eyes widen, "Shit. I said too much." He stands, but Bucky pulls him back down, "No no no…" he smiled for the first time that morning, "Say what you need to say, Sam. We have all day."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"If I tell you what might happen, it might not happen."

It sounded like something that Dr. Strange would say, and considering him and Wanda have been spending a lot more time together…

"Alright. Fine."

Sam shakes his head, "You got nothing to worry about. The way that kid looks at you…"

Bucky just looks to him with sad eyes, replaying Tony's words in his mind,

"Maybe. But it's not possible."

"And why do you say that?"

Bucky wanted to tell him what Tony had done. He really  _ really  _ wanted to. But the last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble. Most of all though, he knew how Peter worshipped the man. He knew that if Peter found out how low the man had stooped, it would break his heart. So he kept silent.

"I just know."

Sam nods, "Yeah. So do I." He gives him a knowing smile before he leaves Bucky to the weights. Bucky imagines Peter in his mind one last time before deciding to erase the boy from his brain altogether.

* * *

Peter was annoyed all day. After lunch with Tony and Nat, he hung out at the Avengers base, and Bucky was nowhere to be found. When he'd ask for him, an Avenger would send him to a place where they had last seen him. The soldier wouldn't be there.

Finally, Peter had had enough and just settled on the couch to play the game system in the living area. Tony had gotten it for him mainly, as it always sat there collecting dust whenever Peter wasn’t there. He entertained himself for a few hours until someone took a seat next to him.

“You know, they really improved the visuals on these things.”

Peter looked to his left and saw Carol in her ordinary clothes speculating the game, 

“You play?”

“I vaguely remember playing the ones they had in the bars in the 90’s. Nothing like this though.”

“Yeah,” Peter chuckled, “Definitely not. Technology has improved a lot since your era.”

“Calling me old?”

“Maybe. Not as old as Steve though.”

“Or Bucky.” She mentions the Soldier with a knowing smirk.

Peter awkwardly shifts, pretending to be focused on the game.

“Did you ever find him?”

Peter wrestles with the controller whilst he shakes his head. He didn’t think he wanted to talk about Bucky, but all this frustration towards the situation made him feel repressed with emotion.

“Are you going to?”

Peter shrugs, “It seems he doesn’t want to be found.”

Carol suggests, “Why don’t you try his room tonight, I doubt he’ll be sleeping anywhere else.”

_ That...is actually a smart idea _ .

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll do that. At this rate he’s probably going to skip dinner.”

Only thing was, Bucky didn’t skip dinner. Come nightfall, and everyone was gathered around the long dining table, Peter had taken his usual seat between Tony and Natasha. Before the food had been brought out, Peter spotted Bucky at the end of the table, about to sit in his usual seat between Steve and Sam.

As soon as the soldier’s ass hit the chair, Peter stood up so fast the chair screeched. Thankfully, everyone was too into their conversations to notice, except Tony and Nat. Peter went around the table to where Bucky was seated and tapped the man’s shoulder,

“Bucky, can I talk to you?” His voice was soft, yet pushy. Sam and Steve saw this, giving each other a knowing, barely noticeable, smile.

Bucky however, kept his blank stare, and didn’t even look up at Peter, didn’t adjust his posture or even turn his head.

“No.” He said simply. Not rudely, but not friendly either.

Pete’s eyes widen a bit. The way the man had just dismissed him, felt like a pile of bricks had fallen onto his heart, weighing him down, turning his legs to jelly.

Peter gulped, and tried again,

“Bucky, I really need to talk to you. Please? Can we go somewhere?”

“And I said no.” Bucky said in the same tone, taking a sip of his water.

Peter couldn’t breathe. Sam and Steve looked at each other with looks that read: ‘What the fuck is going on?’

Steve looked at Bucky with concern, “Uh, Buck, I think what Peter wants to say to you seems pretty important?”

Bucky turned his head this time to look at Steve, then shook his head, “I’m good.”

Peter’s hands trembled at his sides, and he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He didn’t understand...something wasn’t right, but it wasn’t Bucky. It couldn’t be Bucky. 

No.

Peter wouldn’t accept that.

“Okay, then let’s talk here.”

Bucky bit his lip, and finally turned his head to Peter, his posture still facing the table, and his eyes barely seeing Peter’s physique behind him, “How many times do I have to tell you no.”

Peter didn’t know what to say after that. It appeared that neither did Steve or Sam, who just awkwardly looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

The boy could feel his insides tearing up. His heart dropped again, his stomach felt like it was churning and his nose burned so much he had to crunch it up to ease the pain.

“You know what, Bucky.” Peter raised his voice, “Fuck you!” 

The boy grabbed the man’s glass of water and splashed it at his face. He slammed the glass back onto the table and stomped away towards his room, painfully aware of every Avenger’s eyes on him after the scene he’d just caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET


	8. "No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming but it's here, and it is oh-so satisfying :)

This wasn't the _ worst _ night of his life. There was that time Flash had framed Peter for watching porn in science class and he had a _ lot _ of awkward explaining to do to May. He kept trying to decide which situation was worse- the porn, or the loss of temper at the dining table, in front of _ everybody _ he admired.

** **

Peter was in his bed, face in his pillow, and to be blunt- a mess. 

He was constantly sniffing the mucus back into his nose and rubbing at his tear stained cheeks. It wasn't even the humiliation he was crying for, and that made him feel pathetic.

Pathetic for feeling that there was _ something _ there. That the _ Winter Soldier _ actually felt the same way for him. The signs had all been there, but after tonight, it was clear that Bucky wanted nothing to do with him. 

He thought it had something to do with Tony- the man punched him this morning- but now he wasn't so sure. 

A small part of him kept hoping that the man would knock on his door, come in and apologize, and they would continue whatever it was they had going for each other.

He wanted to kiss the man, be close to him like he was in his dream. Be intimate, and cuddle, and hold his hand. 

** **

Then reality stepped in and Peter knew, there was no way he could stay here tonight.

** **

Unbeknownst to Peter, there was Bucky leaning on the bannister of the balcony outside. The collar of his shirt was still damp from the water Peter threw on him. As soon as the boy had left, so did Bucky. He had to leave after he saw that annoying smirk on Tony's face.

** **

The man gritted his teeth and banged his fist on the bannister. Almost every thirty seconds ever since Peter arrived at the base today, FRIDAY was giving him alerts-

"Mr. Parker is arriving at the gym shortly"

"Mr. Parker is on his way to the fourth floor balcony"

"Mr. Parker is in the vicinity of the loft, make sure you leave the area or I will be forced to report to Mr. Stark"

** **

There was even an alert when Bucky was arriving for dinner, which he blatantly ignored because he had to eat. Perhaps he shouldn't have ignored it after all.

It's not like he meant to provoke the boy, he was simply refusing. It was either refuse or disobey and tell him everything about what Tony had done. He'd much rather take water to the face than ruin the boy's image of the only father figure left in his life.

** **

"I do hope the water wasn't too cold."

Bucky doesn't turn around when he hears Nat's voice. He doesn't reply either, not with the lump in his throat.

He hears her walk over to him with her clacking heel boots.

She leans on the bannister next to him,

"I know why you did it. No one else does but I know."

_ Thank you _.

He nods while taking in a deep breath.

"You don't have to protect him."

"I'm not." He says instantly.

She smiles, "I'm not talking about Tony. The truth hurts, but it only hurts for a little while. He'll hurt now, but he'll be happy later."

** **

"How will he be happy?"

"Come on, James, I don't have to answer that for you."

When all he does is sigh, she continues,

"Love is a beautiful thing. You shouldn't sacrifice it for anything. You can be happy." She puts his hand on his shoulder and speaks sincerely, "You can _ both _ be _ happy _."

She chuckles, "I know you've thought about it. Holding him, sleeping in the same bed as him, seeing him smile every day and knowing that _ you're _the reason he smiled."

** **

Bucky's eyes water, and his lips tremble into a grin.

"You see," she pokes at his chest, "I knew I was right."

"If I...tell him. Even then, what's to stop Tony from- I don't know whatever plan he comes up with next."

** **

"It wouldn't matter." She tells him with confidence, "You really think Peter's one to be pushed around?"

Bucky gives an unsure look.

Nat looks away, "Okay, fine- but in _ this _ case, he's not gonna have it. He really _ really _ likes you, Bucky. Everyone can see it. Everyone but you."

** **

Bucky sighs with a smile, "I think I see a little bit now."

Nat smirks, "Open your mouth and you'll be seeing a lot more than that."

The soldier nods, "Okay. I'll tell him tonight."

Natasha then whips out her phone, "I believe there's something you may want to see first."

** **

Bucky's eyes light up when he remembers what she told him earlier,

"Was he good?"

Nat shrugs smugly, "I'll let you answer that yourself." She gives him the phone with the video playing.

** **

Its not that the video was blurry, but the lights on the stage didn't exactly reflect well on camera. Still, Bucky could clearly see which dancer was Peter (he knows those legs anywhere). The rowdy pop music kind of took him by surprise, it's nothing he's ever heard in his time, only briefly in the present at any party nights the team had at the base.

** **

This song however had lyrics he could perfectly understand. It was a love song of sorts...just extra sensual it seemed.

** **

Peter's dancing started off basic, then went into a few flips, and lots of quick spinning. He could imagine the boy up close doing that.

It made Bucky smile even wider.

Soon, the lyrics slowed down and Peter was-

"Oh…" Bucky's eyes dilate at the sight of Peter on his knees, crawling suggestively toward center stage, ass up and back arched.

** **

_ Promise to keep it a secret I'll never tell… _

Then he pirouettes on his knees and lands on his hind, one knee bent, a sexy grin on his face like he was winking at the camera

_ But don't you keep it all to yourself… _

** **

For some reason, Bucky felt like that was for him. He had told Peter he was going.

Perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

** **

What followed was a lot of more flipping, spinning, really impressive splits, and then there was the grinding of his hips, both towards the air and once toward who Bucky assumed was his dance partner. When it was over, there was a roar of cheering, and Nat exited the video.

** **

He sees her smirk at him. He gulps.

"That was something wasn't it?"

"He was...amazing. Wow."

Nat looks knowingly at Bucky, who seemed to be imagining the video play out again in his head.

"Wow." He repeats.

** **

"Well," Nat peeks through the window to the dining table, "I think dinner is past. While you go talk to Peter, I'll have a conversation with Tony."

Bucky looks confused as she leaves, "And tell him what?"

She looks back before going back in, "Something I should have told him a long time ago."

* * *

Peter crawls along the ceiling, following Natasha, down to Tony’s lab. He knew Bucky would be looking for him, and as guilty as he felt for that, he needed answers. So he decided to keep spying on Natasha, hoping she hadn’t already noticed him. She could’ve sworn she had caught a glimpse of him on the balcony as he observed Bucky watch his dance on her phone.

_ “Wow…” _

He replayed the soldier’s voice in his head. Warm and gruff, but full of amazement and adoration. He knew something was off. He knew Bucky couldn’t have done a one-eighty like that for no reason. It was Tony. All he needed to know now was what the hell his mentor had done. Peter was giving him the benefit of the doubt, but judging how Natasha burst into the lab, he concluded that he wouldn’t like where this ended.

“Take your holograms down, we’re talking now.”

Natasha marched towards the man, who simply sighed and crossed his arms. 

Peter waited until Tony turned around in annoyance before crawling his way in. Despite the doors being high enough that Tony would barely notice, it wasn’t him he was worried about, it was Natahsa.

“What do you have to say to me that hasn’t already been said.”

Nat glares at Tony, “Maybe you’re having a fun time watching Bucky squirm, but you’re forgetting that he isn’t the only one getting hurt here.”

Tony chuckles, “You kidding? Peter’s having a blast, he just told off the asshole who’s been trying to get in his pants.”

“Do you really believe that?” She tilts her head, “No. You don’t. You may have everyone else fooled Tony but you’re forgetting who I am.”

Tony shook his head, “No interest.” He pops up his holograms again.

Natasha waves them away.

“It’s not Bucky you’re mad at. It’s Peter isn’t it.”

Tony looks at her blankly, and shakes his head, “What the hell are you going on about.”

“You tell me- _ dad.” _

Tony remains stoic.

“Don’t play dumb, Tony. You’re afraid of losing him. You’re afraid of losing the way that boy looks at you. Like you’re this great, god-like figure that he can always come to for protection, for comfort. When he was with that girl you had no problem but now that he wants Bucky…”

Tony scoffs, “You’re not clever. That girl is his age. Bucky is a _ man _!”

Nat nods, “Yeah. And so are you. The problem isn’t the age. It’s the sex. If Peter was straight there’d be no problem. But he chose a _man._ A man that isn’t _ you _ and you’re _ jealous _.”

Tony’s hand balled into a fist.

“Natasha, what exactly are you suggesting? Huh?”

“We both know, that _ you _ know, what I’m suggesting.”

The man gritted his teeth. Nat could see it through his lips. She had hit a nerve.

“I-I’m not-” 

He struggled for words.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Tony.”

“I’m _ not _ a creep! Okay! I don’t want him in... _ that _ way…” His hands trembled, as did his voice, “That’s my boy. _ My _ boy, not _ his _ ! Not anyone else’s, _ mine _.”

Nat looked to the floor, having gotten her answer, but still not seeming satisfied.

“He still is, Tony. But that doesn’t mean you can dictate who he sleeps with.”

Tony shakes his head again, unable to look Natasha in the eye, “I can try.”

She sees a tear slip down the man’s cheek, a millisecond before he was able to wipe it away.

“I admire the lengths that you will go to, to protect the people you love, Tony. It’s one of many things that we love about you...but right now, I need you to think; who does Peter _ really _need protection from right now? Because it’s not Bucky.”

Peter had heard enough.

* * *

He walked on foot up the stairs toward the living quarters. It was a lot to process, and he walked slowly, but he knew what he was going to do.

He wanted to unload everything.

He wanted to tell Bucky he liked him- maybe even loved him.

He wanted to tell Bucky he was sorry.

Most of all, he wanted to tell Bucky not to be afraid of Tony- whatever he did.

Nothing would stand in the way of...whatever it was that they had going with each other.

Peter was delighted when he heard the soft ambience of music as he got closer to the living area, the music grew louder with each step.

It didn't occur to him that he had made a scene a mere hour beforehand until he finally entered the space and caught the eyes of Clint and Carol standing beside the stark tech speakers.

It's not that they looked angry, but a bit confused...and conflicted. As if they thought about saying something, but were deciding whether or not it would be a good idea.

"Have you guys seen Bucky?" 

The two looked at each other, probably thinking if he was planning on pouring a bucket of water over the man this time around.

Clint eventually let up, and pointed to the balcony, where Peter saw Bucky through the glass windows, laughing with Steve and Sam.

"Thanks." 

Peter didn't know if Bucky went to his room or not- but the man didn't look as torn before, which made him happy. Probably because Natasha had lifted a burden earlier, _ she was really good at that _.

He couldn't help how afraid he was when he walked out onto the balcony, and caught the eyes of the three men.

All the bravery from his determination had left his body into the night and left him trembling.

First thing's first- reconciliation. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, for my outburst at dinner. It wasn't appropriate and...it was really mean. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I threw water in your face, Bucky."

Steve smiled, "We all have our bad days, Peter. Don't sweat it…" then the smile faltered, "Just, don't do it again."

Peter nodded, "I won't. I promise."

The boy looked to the soldier, who looked at him glumly, yet his eyes still held anticipation within them.

"Bucky...can you forgive me?"

Steve and Sam both smirked at their friend between them.

Bucky grew a small grin, and let out both a chuckle and scoff, "U-Uh, y-yeah, Peter. Of course I forgive you."

"Great. Heh, yeah, cool, um." Peter was trying to think of a way to ask Bucky for a talk alone, without repeating the same situation from earlier. It wasn't working well for him- seeing as it was impossible.

Yet, he could still work around it.

The music from behind him, coming from the living room, gave him the idea.

"Bucky, do you…would you want to," Peter semi-cringed at his own words, "Dance with me?"

Steve laughed, and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "Bucky never says no to a dance now does he?"

Bucky chuckles nervously, "Uh, I um-"

Sam grits his teeth, "If you don't take ya ass inside-"

Steve gives Bucky a push on the back, and the soldier stands.

He sighs with a smile, "What the hell, right."

Peter looks to him with hopeful eyes, and Bucky gives a nod to the sliding doors, "Lead the way, little bug."

Peter obliges quickly, and takes the soldier by the hand without realizing.

When they're inside, in the middle of the floor- no one having noticed them yet- Peter gasps when he sees his hand connected with Bucky's.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I- I didn't realize-"

"You're okay, Peter. Relax." Bucky reassures him with his comforting smile. The soldier raises Peter's arms to rest on his shoulders.

"We were going to dance, right?" 

Peter gulps at the closeness, legs wobbling like jelly, heart caught in his throat.

"Mhm." He nods with a whimper.

Bucky only smiles wider, only for it to fade away seconds after. As if he had remembered something that blew away whatever happiness that had formed in those few moments.

"I'm sorry for the water thing. I know you weren't being dismissive on purpose." Peter spat it out in a hurry, afraid of impending awkward silence.

"Peter, I told you, it's fine…" Bucky crinkles his eyebrows, "Wait...what do you mean, you _ know _?"

Peter bites his lip and gazes away from Bucky's eyes, "I know Tony said some things to you- I don't know what he said but...I know you didn't miss my dance on purpose. None of what you did or didn't do was on purpose. I know that _ he _…"

Peter looks down, and Bucky sees his disappointment. The exact thing he was trying to avoid.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I wasn't trying to protect him. I was trying to protect _ you _. I know what he means to you."

Peter looks up at Bucky after a good ten seconds, "He'll always mean a lot to me. But you mean a lot to me too...I won't let him walk all over you anymore. Not when everything he's doing is because of me."

Bucky shakes his head, "Peter, I don't want to start problems-"

"You won't. You could never. It's my problem not yours. It was always between me and him, never you. He needs...to see that."

Bucky nods sadly, "If you say so."

Peter takes a deep breath, and hugs Bucky closer.

"Are you okay with this?" The soldier asked him with hesitance.

"More than Okay." Peter assured him.

"...I saw you dance."

Peter smiles, "I know."

"Nat told you?"

The boy shook his head, "You know how I have the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings?"

Bucky closed his eyes as a grin crept up on his face, "I see."

Peter mimics his reaction from earlier, "_ Wow _."

Bucky chuckles softly, his cheeks growing a shade of pink.

"I never thought I'd be the one to make you blush." Peter admits.

"Yeah." Bucky agrees, "Ain't it somethin'."

They were in each other's arms for a few more moments, avoiding each other's eyes.

They hadn't even noticed that Wanda and Vision had entered a few minutes earlier, or that someone took the initiative to put on a slow song.

"Bucky?" Pete whispered.

The man could feel the boy's forearms trembling on his shoulder blades.

"What is it, little bug?" He whispered back.

Peter attempted to form the words, but his lips would just tremble and tremble, as his breathing quickened. Bucky wanted to just hold the boy closer, and whisper in his ear that it was okay. That he could tell him anything.

"You can tell me." He rubbed his flesh arm up and down Peter's back, which seemed to ease him up a bit.

"Will you kiss me?"

The music in the background had come to a stop. Peter looked away from Bucky, and the man followed his wide-eyed gaze, to Tony standing at the speakers, his finger on the off button.

The other Avengers stared at the man, not in fear, but with anxiety filled anticipation for what was to come.

Steve and Sam came in from the balcony and caught the eyes of the billionaire, who looked like he was on the verge of an outburst.

"Peter." Tony began calmly, "Go to your room."

It was Peter's response that caught everyone off guard, and they knew, this night was not going to end well.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hit a nerve?


	9. Polar Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't one thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
I just KNOW I'm gonna piss people off with this lol read at your own risk

Peter’s legs trembled. He felt like a badass- for a millisecond. That glare Tony gave him after his refusal, it sent shivers down his spine, despite knowing how stronger he was than him. He would always be afraid of Tony, it was just that authoritarian presence the man had. Peter actually debated apologizing.

“I’m sorry- did you just say  _ no _ ?”

The boy gulped, but stood his ground. His arms tightened around Bucky’s shoulder blades. 

“Yeah.” Peter confirmed, “No.”

Tony laughed a sinister laugh, as if he had plotted something beyond diabolical.

“Okay. We’re going to try this again.” Tony looks to Bucky with a glare, “Get. Off him.”

Bucky glares back, and maintains his hold of Peter.

Steve steps up, “Okay, Tony, that’s enough.”

“No- You!” Stark points at Cap, “You don’t get a say in this- he is not yours.”

“I’m not  _ yours _ either!” Peter practically shouted at Tony through clouded vision.

All eyes were on him now, and he reluctantly took his arms away from Bucky’s shoulders.

Tony’s looking at him, seemingly appalled that the boy had raised his voice at him.

With a tight throat, and trembling voice, Peter asks him, “Why won’t you let me be happy?”

To this, Tony had nothing. And a moment after, Tony sees Natasha leaning on the wall, arms crossed, looking at him with a pleading look. A look that told him, ‘You know what to do.’

So Stark took a breath and nodded, “Fine.” With a quick glance to all the eyes centered on him in the room, he repeats, “Fine.” and leaves.

With Tony gone, the atmosphere was lighter, but awkward nonetheless.

Like a deer in the headlights, Peter asked, to no one specifically, “Can we go?”

They all smiled at the boy’s naivety.

“You don’t have to ask, Peter.” Nat assures him, and nudges her head in a way that tells him they’re free.

Bucky takes Peter by the hand, to which Peter accepts happily, and leads the boy down the stairs. The ambience of music returns as soon as they’re gone.

* * *

It’s only fifteen minutes after the scene, that Tony is back in his lab. He’s not even working, only sitting there with the holograms up just to stare blankly and try to erase the thought of Peter never loving him again away from memory. The images of the boy smiling at him, his voice as he stuttered while thanking Tony for a gift, or the way he’d put his hands behind his back and kick his foot as he tried to ask for something that he knew Tony would buy for him. Because Tony did everything for him, and Tony loved doing it. Only now, he knew he never would again. And that fucking hurt…

“Tony?”

The man jumped from his seat, simultaneously rubbing the tear that slipped down his cheek.

There was Peter, standing there, hands fiddling behind his back, kicking his foot while looking at the floor.

“I’m gonna watch a movie with Bucky.” He was too scared to look the man in the eyes, but brave enough apparently, having approached him.

“Okay.” Tony said simply.

“We talked…” Peter finally looked up to make eye contact with the man, “Will you watch it with us? We don’t mind…” 

Tony watched as Peter widened his eyes, and tightened his lips, a tactic he would always use to get what he wanted from Tony.

This told the man two things:

One: Peter was being genuine in his offer.

Two: Peter was still his baby boy.

Tony smiled, blinking away tears, “I would like that.”

Peter’s eyes lit up and he smiled with teeth and all, “Okay. Um...we’re gonna watch in the screening room so, just...follow me. Bucky’s waiting outside.”

“Alright.” Tony followed, not bothering to take down the holograms behind him.

“What movie are we watching?”

“Mean Girls.”

“Oh boy…”

In the screening room, on the large comfy red seats, Peter lounged on Tony, his back to the man’s pelvis, his legs sideways and resting on Bucky’s lap. Every now and then Bucky would start massaging Peter’s feet. It tickled but felt so relaxing at the same time. 

It was the happiest Peter had been in a while, being between the two men he cared about, while watching a funny movie. It wasn’t the most ideal Friday night, but it was better than most and he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He couldn’t even help the permanent little grin on his face.

When the movie was over, there was a bit of awkward silence, before Peter took initiative,

“I’m kind of tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

He leaned off of Tony and got his legs off of Bucky, “Will you sleep with me, Bucky?”

The soldier looked like he wasn’t ready for that question.

“You don’t have to…” Peter added.

“No- no, I want to, just...if it’s okay with you.”

“I asked didn’t I?” Peter chuckled, “Um...I’ll meet you at your room?” 

Bucky sees that Peter put his pleading eyes on, and takes the hint, “Yeah, yeah.” He stands and starts his way out, “Night, Tony.” The first time he acknowledged the man that night.

“Night.” Tony didn’t make eye contact, but not in the bitter way. More in the ‘I don’t know how to say I’m sorry’ way.

When Bucky had gone, Peter turned his body on Tony’s lap to face him.

Tony gulped.

“I’m happy you watched the movie with us.” Peter told him.

The man nodded, “Yeah. Just as juvenile as I remembered it.”

The comment made Peter smile, but it faded as he prepared what he had to say,

“Tony?”

The man gave him his full attention.

“You know that...just because I like Bucky...and that I want to date him,” He spoke softly, as if he were embarrassed, “I’m never going to stop loving you. You saved me. You do everything for me.”

Peter’s nose starts to get red, and his body shudders. In a trembling voice he squeaks out, “How could you think I don’t love you?”

“Oh no, Peter-”

“I heard you.” The boy sniffled, “You said that I’m not yours because I’m his?”

“How did-” Realization etches on the man’s face, he forgot that Peter could be just a good a spy as Natasha with his wall-crawling abilities.

“Peter...I’m sorry.” It was his turn to get teary-eyed, “I...for once in my life...I was just stupid. And I said something stupid, that I shouldn’t have said. No one owns you. You’re not mine, or his. You’re just you, and I didn’t want to lose you, that’s all.”

Peter nods, unable to help the way his lips quiver, and the tears that fall.

Tony wipes away the tears with the pad of this thumb, “I’m sorry, kiddo. Don’t cry anymore, yeah? You’re gonna make me cry.”

In response, Peter leans forward, putting his face in Tony’s neck and letting himself be embraced by him. He whispers in Tony’s ear,

“I love you, dad.”

Stark thought he’d been doing well, but after he heard that, he broke down harder than Peter. He gripped the boy tighter, not saying anything else. Peter didn’t mind it. He already knew everything Tony was unable to say at the moment.

Peter had practically limped to Bucky’s room, drained and puffy in the face. He was already sleepy but that cry he had with Tony just made him exhausted.

With a lazy hand, he knocks on Bucky’s door.

The soldier opens it and his face falls when he sees Peter’s face.

“What happened?” 

Pete shakes his head with a smile, “Don’t worry, nothing bad. Can I lay down?”

Bucky steps aside and lets Peter inside. The boy kicks off his shoes and looks to Bucky, as if asking for permission.

“Lie down.” He tells him, “If you want, I don’t mean to order you.”

Peter smiles again, “You’re such a dork, Bucky.” 

The man shrugs, “I don’t want to make you feel unsafe.”

Peter looks at him with a serious face, “I’ll always feel safe when I’m with you, Bucky.”

Bucky had a slight grin, but he quickly returns to his somber resting face.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“What- what, no, no no no, why would you think that?”

Peter shrugs, “You’re kind of just standing there.”

Bucky’s eyes light up, almost in fear, but Peter realizes it’s just worry...and anxiety.

“I don’t know what you want me to do. Or what you’re okay with me doing.”

“Okay. Can you hug me?”

Bucky walks over without hesitation, and pulls Peter into his arms. He appreciates how Bucky’s grip isn’t as hard with his metal arm, showing he was always taking Peter into consideration.

“Can we lay down, Bucky?”

Bucky nods, and kisses the boy’s temple, “Yeah little bug. You want to sleep in your clothes?”

Peter shakes his head, “MmMm.”

The boy reluctantly pulls away, and shimmies out of his jeans.

“Are you okay with taking off your clothes?”

“Only if you want me to.” 

Peter chuckles, “It wouldn’t be anything I didn’t see last night.” Peter manages to get his shirt and socks off, sitting on the bed in just his underwear. He tries not to stare at the man as he strips down to his boxers.

“Well…” Bucky nudges his head to the front of the bed, “Get comfortable.”

Peter jumps towards the pillows excitedly, slipping his legs under the blanket.

When Bucky joins him, his face goes beat red as it occurs to him that this was actually happening. He was sleeping with Bucky. He never would have thought…

“Are you comfortable?”

Peter nods, “Can um...can you hold me?”

Bucky reels him in, and Peter can’t help sighing happily when his cheek meets Bucky’s chest.

“You’re so warm...but your arm is a little cold.”

Buck chuckles, “Sorry. I can’t help it.”

“No, I know. I was just saying...you’re really good at cuddling.”

“Thank you, Peter.” He could hear the smile in the soldier’s voice.

“I mean it. I feel very safe. You’re like a polar bear. Cold but warm at the same time, and good at protection. You spent a lot of time in cold places too so it adds up.”

“Didn’t you say you were tired.”

“Yeah. But I’m not tired of you.”

“...you make me feel special, Peter.”

“...”

“I’m sorry. I just, had to say it.”

“You are special, Bucky. You’re not normal but you’re not bad either...it’s why I like you.”

“...you like me because I'm some fucked up murderer with a metal arm?”

Peter pulls away instantly to meet the man’s eyes, “No! No, Bucky. I love y- I  _ like  _ you because you make me feel…”

Bucky’s sad eyes return, “You have no reason to like me, Peter. So why do you? Why do you like a former terrorist who barely knows who he is?”

Peter stays silent for a while, “Do you not want me to like you, Bucky?”

“I just want you to answer the question. Honestly.”

Peter stares off for a while, twiddling his thumbs, “I think, you are a man who went through things no one should have. A man who thinks he’s damaged and undeserving of love or forgiveness. I want to show you that you are. I want to give you love...because I think you’re a good person who’s been hurt too much. Because you deserve to be loved.”

“So...this is just a project to you? Give the wounded soldier love, because no one else will?”

Peter’s eyes turned hostile at that. He takes a deep breath, and pulls away from Bucky entirely, eyes welling up with water.

“Believe what you want, Bucky.”

Peter retreats to the end of the bed, where his clothes are laid out on the floor.

When Peter gets his jeans and shirt back on, he hears Bucky call out to him, “I didn’t say you had to leave.”

Peter goes to the door, sneakers in hand, and gives Bucky one last look, “If you didn’t want me to leave, you would have pulled me back into your arms already.” 

Bucky watches him leave the room, wondering how in the hell could he have been so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polar Bears are warm and cold, protective but distant. They are cynical, and rarely let others in. They are likely to end up pushing you away...


	10. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"I blew it."

** **

"For the moment, yeah. Overall, no."

** **

Bucky looks up from his Coffee to Wanda, who had dragged him to a starbucks in the city to "Interact with the outside world".

Perhaps she was right, because all he wanted to do was stay in his room in the compound- and wallow in self-pity.

Being a trained covert assassin, it was obvious to Bucky that they kept getting looks from everyone. However, it was Manhattan, so it's not like they were bombarded by crowds of people. Though there were the occasional two or three fans that asked for a picture. 

** **

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Bucky suggests, "He's going away soon, isn't he?...maybe it's god telling me I should stick to women."

Wanda's eyes widen and she glares at him like a mad woman,

"Don't you dare make excuses, especially not with religion- do you really think God wanted a giant purple nutjob to murder half the universe seven years ago?"

(With the 5 year blip and the two years it took for Peter to become a senior, this story takes place 7 years in the future)

** **

"...probably not."

"Definitely not." Wanda corrects him, then nudges his mug, "That's better than anything you've had in the forties, huh?"

** **

He chuckles, "Everything here I would never have imagined. It's a whole 'nother world."

"Especially Wakanda."

"Oh- don't get me started." He sips his coffee, "that place is paradise."

** **

Wanda smiles to herself and mutters, "Maybe you should bring Peter, there."

Bucky tries to seem a bit mad, but for once, he fails at hiding his emotions, "What's that?" 

She could tell he tried to sound angry, but the wobble in his lips made it clear he was trying not to smile.

** **

"I'm sure Shuri won't mind having two of her favorite white boys over for a weekend."

"She's the best. But I doubt he wants anything to do with me."

** **

"That's a lie. You two are just impending the inevitable. It's starting to get annoying."

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way...or for him to take it that way."

Wanda sighs, "Have you ever thought that maybe you're purposefully pushing him away because you don't think you deserve him?"

** **

He looks at her like she had thrown a nasty insult, "Why the hell would I do that? I- I don't..._ what _?"

Wanda smirks, "Just a thought."

"No, it's not just a thought or you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

"You've had plenty of opportunities with women who weren't Peter. And you pushed them away too."

"They weren't my type."

She looks away and mutters, "That's not what Steve said."

"- Look, I am _ fucked _ up." He said as loud as he could without attracting attention, "I don't have time for lovey dovey shit."

** **

She gives him a look that basically says 'I win'.

He covers his face with his flesh hand and curses himself.

"Maybe you don't. Or maybe it's what you need."

** **

"...I just really messed up."

"And that's okay. He messed up too remember? You guys just need to talk things out like adults- but first, _ you _ need to get _ your _shit together. And for pete's sake just let that boy love you. We all know he does."

** **

"Yeah I know that...I just don't know _ why _he does."

"Ever heard the phrase, boys want what they can't have? How long did it take for you to simply talk to him?"

** **

Bucky shrugs.

"People can crush on other people from a distance. Sometimes it's because they're turned on by the realm of impossibility. He never thought he would talk to you, let alone have you. You always avoided him which only made it _ more _ effective."

Bucky frowns, "I was...kinda mean to him at first. He just seemed annoying…"

Before she replies, he continues, "But like...a good annoying...the kind of annoying that makes you want to...smack him around- not to the point that it hurts but that it would get him to shut up for once- and then just...shove him up against the wall...put your hands around his neck and...kiss him."

** **

He knows he went on too long when he sees her bulging eyes. He quickly covers his own, "That was too much…"

** **

"No- um…" she chuckles, "It was actually _ really _enlightening. We always wondered what you were thinking whenever you'd stare at him."

"_ What _ ?" He gets defensive, "I never _ stared _ at him."

"Oh, Bucky, it's okay. It's _ fine _really. You stared at Peter's ass more times than we all stared at Thor's abs, and it's fine. It's nothing bad to find someone attractive."

** **

He scoffs, but finds his cheeks heating up, "You think we can get out of here, now."

Wanda thinks for a second, "Don't you want to get a haircut?"

"No."

"I mean- I like that you cut it back to the "Winter Soldier" mop head but don't you think-"

"We're going Wanda."

* * *

Peter woke up depressed. 

Which is why he went back to sleep as soon as he saw it was only 9am.

He dreamed about Bucky- again. Then to wake up thinking he'd be in the man's bed, only to remember that they practically "broke up" the night before- before anything even _ began _.

When he wakes up two hours later, to a text from Michelle to hang out with his friends that day he jumps up from bed at the opportunity.

Texting her: 

_ I'll be right there _. 

As he shrugs on a new pair of jeans and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Its almost noon when he gets down to the living area, and mostly all the Avengers are down there.

"Oh hey, Peter,"

The boy smiles at Bruce, "I missed you yesterday, you doing okay?"

"Oh- yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Bruce is about to answer then looks like he's deciding against it.

Peter figures everyone probably heard (or seen) the incident between him and Tony- but they hadn't heard that they had made up that night as well.

"It's okay, Bruce, I'm fine really."

"You know what, that's good to hear-uh, Nat saved you some breakfast, it's in the second microwave."

"Thanks, Bruce," Pete gave him a smile and headed to the kitchen, waving to Wanda and Sam on his there.

When he enters, he sees Nat doing dishes, with Steve, Carol, Clint and-

_ Fuck. FUCK _

-Bucky, talking about something he had no interest in, because he was taking his breakfast and getting the hell out of there. He didn’t want to see Bucky right now. Not after how he made him felt last night…

“Hey, Nat.” He kisses her good morning on the cheek and she smiles at him, “Hey, sleepyhead, you have food in the microwave.”

“Yeah, Bruce told me, thank you.”

He goes to the microwave and takes out his plate of eggs, toast and bacon, hoping the others wouldn’t notice him. Right as he grabs a fork and is ready to head out to the living room-

“Peter, you really think we didn’t notice you?”

Pete reluctantly looks toward the four Avengers in the corner on the other side of the island.

He forces a smile, “Morning, just really hungry.”

“I bet you had a good sleep, it’s almost noon.” Steve points out.

The boy winces, “Uh, yeah, somewhat.”

It’s as if Bucky forces the eye contact between them, “Hey, Pete.”

It takes Peter all the willpower to not roll his eyes.

_ Hey, Pete? After everything you told me last night? _

Peter says in monotone, “Bucky.” and takes a forceful bite out of his toast before walking out of the kitchen.

Carol looks confused, “Uh, what was that all about?”

Bucky leans on the counter and looks to the floor glumly, clearly not comfortable answering the question.

Clint looks like he’s over the situation altogether, “Oh god, _ Now _what?”

Peter rings the bell to MJ’s apartment, and she opens it fairly quickly.

His eyes light up when he sees her, in skinny jeans, a loose blouse and hair wet and curly over her cleavage, “Whoa. You look nice.”

“Save the compliments for someone else, stud.”

She lets him walk in and Peter blatantly ignores her comment.

“Where’s Ned and Betty?”

“On their way. I was thinking we should go see that new horror movie with Keanu Reeves.”

“He makes horror movies?”

“No. It’s his first one. That’s why we should go see it.”

“How much are movies again?” Peter asks with a bit of worry in his face.

“Like twenty if we all put our money together?”

“Oh…” Peter pulls out his wallet and starts counting the low amount of bills he has in it.

“You have enough?”

“Almost...six bucks…”

“Six bucks short?”

“Six bucks is all I got.”

MJ rolls her eyes, “Gimme your phone.”

“Why?”

“Just give it creepy crawler.”

He reluctantly holds his phone, to which she snatches it away.

“You changed your password?”

_ Oh...right...aw no. _

“Yeah, here, I’ll just-”

“Got it. You’re too easy.”

Peter blushes, though grateful she didn’t mention his new password (Bucky).

She types away for a few seconds, then hands it back.

“Now we wait.” She puts her hand on her hip proudly.

Peter looks at what exactly she had done- he practically gasps, “MJ, what the hell! You can’t just ask Mr. Stark for money.”

“I didn’t.” She shrugs, “You did. Technically.”

The text he (she) had sent to “Dad” read:

_ “Hey Daddy, I want to go to the movies with my friends, do you think you can send me a 20?” _

_ Sent to Dad _

“God, seriously- I don’t even call him ‘daddy’.”

“I know you don’t. But it puts extra affection behind it, making it more likely he’ll say yes. It’s basic child-parent manipulation Peter, didn’t you have a childhood?”

Peter goes quiet at that. MJ curses herself, “Shit, I’m sorry. That was stupid, just forget I said that.”

Peter waves it off, “It’s fine, MJ.”

His phone lights up, but instead of a text, it’s a notification from his bank account:

_ “Dad” has added $200 to your account _

Peter’s eyes bulge, “Oh my god.”

“What?” She leans over his shoulder.

He types a text to Tony:

_ You added an extra zero by mistake _

_ Sent to Dad _

_ No I didn’t. Have fun baby. _

_ Received from Dad _

“Baby, huh.” He can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Shut up.”

* * *

He had avoided Bucky the remainder of the day. The day after as well. He had planned on it today as well, but there was a bit of a problem with that. 

It was memorial day. 

The Avengers were taking a break day just like everyone else. Tony had suggested they all go to the pool they had in the basement compound. It wasn’t like they could go to a beach, they were practically celebrities. It was out of the question. Thankfully the pool had a skylight to bring in sun, so that they wouldn’t feel totally confound. 

The thing was Peter had actually been excited for this. How could he not? He’d be having fun with his fellow Avengers in a massive pool and get to eat barbecue food (and let Nat and Clint sneak him alcohol behind Tony’s back). 

Then the obvious dawns on him. As he walks out of the locker room with Tony, he sees an Adonis with a metal arm and a shaved beard with stubble-

_ Holy shit, he got a haircut- when the fukc did he get a haircut- _

And he knows, he’s screwed. Bucky was almost impossible to look away from. 

“He’s very handsome today isn’t he?”

Peter does _ not _expect Tony to follow his gaze and reply with such a suggestive remark. Did the man know he was suffering?

Of course he did. _ You aren’t exactly hard to read, kid, _ Tony had told him one day.

Shakily, Peter lets out, “W-when- when did he um...get a haircut?”

“Last night. I did it myself. I’d say I did a good job, yeah?”

Peter’s jaw drops and his eyes are incredulous, “_ You _gave Bucky a haircut?”

Tony nods, as if it isn’t the most shocking thing in the world, considering recent events.

“Yeah. Did good didn’t I?” He says with a smirk, and Peter returns it with a glare. Then the man leans closer to him and says, “How about you go over there and tell him how good he looks?” 

Peter didn’t know whether to be grateful, or weirded out that the man who seemingly hated Bucky three days ago, was now trying to get him together with the man.

“I think I’m good.” Peter continues his glare.

“Oh, that’s too bad. I think Bucky would really appreciate it, but it’s your choice.” He pats Peter’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go chill with Rhodey and Carol.”

And Peter was left alone, awkwardly standing there dumbfounded with a towel over his shoulders. He glances at Bucky and is in horror when he sees the man staring back at him. He looks away and starts walking over towards Nat and Clint at the grill in the corner.

In the next few hours, he finds away around interacting with Bucky, making small talk with every other Avenger. When the afternoon came, and they had eaten lunch, a large portion of his comrades ended up bailing on the pool, either getting sick of the sun or tired of smelling like chlorine. Nat was surprisingly the first to leave, but Peter didn’t miss the knowing smirk she gave him before disappearing into the locker room. 

It was only Wanda, Steve, and Carol on one end of the pool, just chatting and listening to music with their feet dipped in the pool. Then there was Peter, who debated following Tony into the locker room, when the man stopped in his tracks and turned to the boy, “Hey, Pete, I think I left my phone at the hottub, you think you could get it for me?”

“Oh, sure thing.” Pete agreed happily, earning a chin stroke with a smile from Tony.

“Thanks. Look thoroughly, kiddo.”

Tony left- left Peter utterly confused is what he did.

_ Look Thoroughly? _

Peter figured he was just overthinking it, and went to the hottub as Tony said to get the phone.

When he couldn’t seem to spot the phone anywhere, he hears the pitter-pat of bare footsteps, and sees- oh of course.

“Looking for this?”

The soldier held up a stark phone, and Peter groans internally, because it would be rude if he did it verbally.

“Yeah.” Peter walks over to take the phone, “Thanks.” He kept his face stoic, but before he could walk away, the man said-

“I like your swim trunks.”

Peter gives him an odd look.  
“They’re fetch.” 

Now Peter appeared flabbergasted.

“Did the Winter Soldier just quote Mean Girls to me?”

Bucky shrugs, “What can I say, it was a catchy line.”

“Did you even get most of the humor in the movie?”

Bucky scoffs with a smile, “I’m old, Peter, not dumb. Of course I did, you heard me laughing.”

“You could’ve been faking. You’re pretty good at that lately.”

_ Fuck! _ He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Not in that tone either.

Bucky doesn’t look hurt though, rather he looks offended.

“What are you trying to say?”

He didn’t want to say it. He really didn’t want to be a bitch. But Bucky made it too damn easy- the boy just couldn’t help the comeback, “You’re old, Bucky. Not dumb.”

Bucky nods with tight lips, “Alright...looks like I’ll have to change your perspective.”

Peter raises both his brows, “Uh...huh?”

Without warning, Bucky shoves Peter with one hand into the hot tub.

It was deep enough that Peter didn’t hit the floor but shallow enough that he could stand with his neck above water level.

The shock of both the push and the water temperature had him splashing around, eyes wide and turning every which way until he saw Bucky crouching at the ledge.

The man had a slight smile on his face. The one that curved up on one side and made him look like a smug shit. The one that gave Peter boners in the middle of the night and pissed him off to no end. Peter doesn’t know which of the two said reasons makes him pull the man into the water with him.

When the man stands in the tub, shaking his hair out of his face, and hitting Peter with hot droplets of water in the process- Peter can’t deny how good it feels. To have the body contact again, and in a tub of hot water at that. It didn’t matter that the sun was blazing on them, Peter was too turned on to care. The only problem is that he’s at a loss for words as he takes the man in with his eyes.

“I was hoping you would do that.” Bucky admits with a shy smile, looking down at the water rather than at the boy in front of him.

Peter’s eyes light up at his words though, and after he gulps, he squeaks out pathetically, “Really?”

Bucky finds it endearing and nods, “Yeah, little bug...I’m sorry I upset you the other night. I wish I just pulled you back into my arms, like you said.”

“Bucky...I’m sorry too.” Peter says sadly, feeling a bit like a dick, but knowing they were both immature about the whole thing.

“Can I still be your polar bear?” Bucky asks hopefully, with those sad eyes Peter adored.

“If you do one thing.” Peter says shakily, hoping this would work this time around.

“What’s that, doll?”

“...Kiss me, Bucky?”

Bucky looks surprised at first, but the shock slowly turns into a grin, “Okay, little bug.”

The soldier puts his flesh fingers at Peter’s jawline, tilting his head up. His metal arm drapes around Peter’s backside in the water.

Peter’s breath hitches, “It’s finally happening...and I said that out loud...I ruined this whole thing, I’m sorry.”

Bucky closes his eyes and shakes his head, laughing softly, “Peter you can’t ruin anything if you tried…”

Peter tilted his head, looking away from the man’s eyes, “Um...i can think of a few things.”

Bucky scoffs and strokes the boy’s cheek, “Oh, Peter...you do ruin a lot of things but you didn’t ruin this.”

The both start laughing, all the while still in each other’s embrace. They look into each other’s eyes once more, smiling shyly at each other, blushing, waiting for the other to lean in-

“WOuLd yOu JuSt fUCkiNg KiSs aLrEaDy!”

Both of them broke their necks to see _ all _of their fellow Avengers back in the solarium staring them down impatiently. Clint looked the most agitated, and Peter knows it was him who had yelled at them.

Peter looks back to Bucky, completely red in the face. The man just smiles at him, “You’re beautiful, Peter.” And he finally leans in, and presses his lips to his, smoothly and softly. Peter closes his eyes, and doesn’t even hear the claps and cheers in the background. He focuses on the lips pressed against his, from the man cuddling him in the warm water, feeling the happiest he’s ever felt in way too long. He hopes that Bucky feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is technically done, but technically not.  
From now on I'll just be doing little snippets of Bucky and Peter being cute in a relationship together. Kind of like one-shots, only they'll all be happening under the same world/story, but every chapter will have a different scenario. Would that be a good idea? Or is it just fine to leave this as it is?


	11. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a hard time opening up to Peter about his nightmare...and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features elements of rape/non-con, however it is all within a dream and flashbacks, there is no one getting assaulted presently in the story. Also massive fluff alert, so apologies for that as well.

He doesn’t know how they got here, on the bed. With Peter kissing down his bare stomach, and down to his belt buckle, it sends a series of nerves and arousal rushing through his entire body. 

“Peter wait,”

The boy looks up at him.

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast little bug?”

“Not at all. I want to...do you want to?”

“Of course I do Petey but-”

Peter took out his cock unrealistically fast, it nearly slapped the boy in the face. He was already so hard. And the way he just lapped at it-

“Oh fuck…” Bucky’s eyes flutter closed, then tighten when peter takes him down completely.

“Ohh yeah…” The soldier moans, and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt in so long. Then he feels something tighter around his cock, and opens his eyes to see Peter sinking his ass down onto him. 

“You wanted that cock so bad didn’t you?” 

Peter whimpers, but nods, “Mhm.”

Bucky doesn’t know what’s coming over him. What makes him grip Peter’s waist tighter than he should. Or what makes him throw the boy under him, switching their positions on the bed.

“Wait- Buck-”

The man slaps his metal hand onto Peter’s mouth.

“Just shut up and take it doll.”

Peter’s eyes widen and he whimpers once more.

He thrusts into him at a pace that no one should begin with, “You’re here for one purpose, and that’s it.” Bucky sees the tears in Peter’s eyes, and the fear. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t care.

“That’s right, be a good little whore and let me do what I want, just like they paid you to.”

_ Paid?...no...Hydra _

When he cums, Bucky no longer feels Peter around him. Instead, he’s on his back again, with sunlight coming from the windows, and Peter nestled into his neck, safe and sound. He’s in the embrace of Bucky’s flesh arm, and Bucky has a sticky stain in his boxers.

“You okay Polar Bear? You were moaning in your sleep…”

Peter’s voice is a bit raspy from sleep, but it sounds sweet and comforting all the same.

Bucky turns his head away from the boy, eyes glistening wet and growing a shade of pink on the rims, “I’m fine, little bug.”

“Was it a nightmare?”

Bucky tightens his eyes closed, “Something like that.”

Peter lets his fingers caress Bucky’s cheek, “You can tell me if something’s wrong, Bucky.”

_ I can’t _ .

“I just need to shower, Petey.” 

Bucky retreats to the bathroom, ignoring Peter’s protests, and how he nearly chased him to the bathroom, shutting the door in the ignorant boy’s face.

The man feels nauseous. There was no way he could burn that image from memory, of him raping Peter. Thinking he was some whore that those sick bastards had given The Winter Soldier every month to “blow off steam”. 

It wasn’t him. He’d always tell them himself that. He was starting to believe it too. But now that Peter has started to bring up sex in their relationship…

Bucky lurches over the toilet bowl, throwing up remnants of their fancy Red Lobster dinner last night. It made a month they had been together. Peter wanted sex last night...but Bucky couldn’t do it. Now, at least he knows why.

* * *

Peter tried not to take it to heart, he really did. He knows Bucky has issues, it’s what he signed up for. And he didn’t care. Because he loved Bucky. He hadn’t told the man yet but he knew that he did. That was why it was so hard to not feel some type of way about their morning. As he helped Natasha and Clint make breakfast, he couldn’t help the glum face. 

He had this week. Then he was able to celebrate his one month anniversary with Bucky...why were things going wrong when they were going so well?

"Pete, you alright?" Clint caught his attention.

Peter looks up from the salt he was sprinkling in the battered eggs, to Clint and Nat who were looking at him oddly.

"Yeah, heh," he forces a smile, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Nat winces, "I don't think that's the seasoning you think it is."

Pete looks at the salt shaker in his hand- it wasn't salt. It was sugar.

"Oh...my bad," Peter dumps the eggs in the disposal.

"Was it that mission from the other day?" Nat puts her hand on his shoulder.

Peter shakes his head, "No, not at all. I mean...that was really intense but not as bad as anything else we've done."

"Well, if you need anything…" Clint takes a sip of his coffee.

Peter gives him a smile, "I know. I'll always come to you guys if anything is wrong."

When Peter begins cracking new eggs in a bowl, he feels a presence behind him. An all too familiar one.

"Hey, little bug." The soldier whispers in his ear and kisses his temple. Peter loves it, of course. But he didn't like that it was as if this morning never happened. He knew Bucky had baggage, and most of the time he never wanted to talk about it, but he didn't like not knowing. 

Wasn't that the point of a relationship, to know everything about the person you're with?

"You okay?" Bucky rasps in his ear.

"I should be asking  _ you  _ that?" Peter didn't mean to give him serious look- he did for a split second, but covered it up with a smile almost instantly. 

Bucky frowns however, and Pete knows. He wasn't fooling the man. He never could.

* * *

Bucky had had a long day. Not just because of the drawn out meetings between S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D, but because he knew that the morning had taken a toll on Peter. He was grateful that Pete would be out with his friend that night, since the boy would inevitably bring it up and he would have to find a way to stray away from the topic...more than once because Peter was an incessant little shit.

So Bucky walks into his bedroom, shuts the door, sheds his uniform off to leave him in a white tank top and a pair of dark boxers. He's ready for bed until a certain someone pops out of his bathroom-

_ Oh fuck it- of course _ .

There was Peter, in Bucky's hoodie and a pair of joggers. He has a cute smile on his face so Bucky can't be  _ too  _ annoyed.

"Hey, doll." His lips curve up slightly, "What happened to the movies with Michelle?"

"She cancelled on me."

Bucky nods, "Ah." Clearly not buying it.

"Ok, she didn't cancel, I asked her if we could go tomorrow night instead and- thank god- it worked out for the both of us and now...I'm here. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Petey-pie, I'm always happy to see you." Bucky smiles as he lowers himself onto the bed tiredly, "But we both know why you rescheduled."

Peter looks down to the socks on his feet like a shameful child, "Yeah...I'm getting there." But then, the boy perks up and whips his phone out, "But before then…" 

Peter jumps over to Bucky, and pulls him up towards the end of the bed,

"I have a surprise for you, Sergeant." 

Bucky raises his eyebrows with a smirk, "Oh really?"

Peter nods with a toothy grin, "Mhm."

He backs away, and fumbles with his phone for a second.

Bucky takes note of the boy's trembling legs, "Should I be nervous?"

"Um…" Peter glances at him with a nervous chuckle, "Me, yeah...you, not so much."

A song begins playing from Peter's phone and he lays it on the dresser beside him. Bucky recognizes the song immediately.

"So you know how Tony kinda messed up your opportunity to see me dance last month? Well, I figured I could cheer you up by giving you the live show you missed out on- and by the way if it seems awkward its 'cause I had to change some moves from partner to solo-"

Bucky can't help grinning ear to ear as Peter starts. The boy turns red in the face-  _ really _ red, but he's determined. Determined to dance for Bucky and it is  _ so. Fucking. Cute. _

It also helped that he actually was a good dancer. Bucky never told Peter, but he had watched the video Natasha sent him all but a dozen times, so he knew which moves he kept. Which moves he changed, and which moves were new- like the one where he takes off his hoodie in a more sensual manner, leaving him shirtless.

It isn't until- PLOOP!

Peter slips on his socks onto the floor, that Peter breaks character, "Oh...maybe I shouldn't have worn those."

Bucky chuckles, tears welling up in his eyes knowing that he was honored to call this boy his.

"Get your ass up here." The soldier pulls a half naked Peter from the floor, into his arms on the bed. Peter instinctively wraps his legs around Bucky's waist.

"I'm sorry, I really bombed that ending-"

"Nah, doll. That right there, was fucking amazing.  _ You're  _ amazing, you know that?"

Peter chuckles shakily, not making eye contact, "I am?"

"Mhm." Bucky nods and kisses the boy's bare shoulder, "Very much so, little one. You kill me. In the best way possible."

Peter's blush returns and he looks away from Bucky with a wobbly smile.

The soldier finds it endearing, how uncomfortable Peter got when praised, but how he loved it more than he let on.

"Come on, little boy. Don't hide that smile from me."

Peter chuckles and hides in the man's neck.

Bucky decides to stop torturing him, and wrap the boy in his arms, and hold him tighter to his chest.

He breathes into the boy's ear, "Oh baby…" so that he can see the goosebumps form along Peter's arm.

They stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the closeness, until the song changes. The abrupt change in tempo makes them pull away so that they're looking each other in the eyes once more.

Bucky smirks, "Never heard this one before."

Peter rubs his eyes, "It's a tad bit after your time. The Beatles. Very popular in the old days."

Bucky's smile fades when he sees the red around Peter's eyes.

"Baby?"

"I'm okay, Bucky, don't worry. I'm just emotional, you know this." Peter rises from Bucky's lap to turn off the music.

Bucky follows after him, "Tell me why you're crying." 

Peter scoffs, more at himself than anybody, "I'm happy, Bucky. Happy and sad but mostly happy, don't worry about it."

"I worry, Peter. Tell me."

Peter looks to him with hopeful eyes, "Okay. I'll tell you, if you tell me what happened with you this morning. Sound fair?"

_ Shit _ .

"You see? You can't expect me to feel comfortable being honest with you if you won't do the same for me. You worry- so do I, Bucky-"

"Okay."

"Okay, what, Bucky?"

"I'll tell you, Peter."

"Oh...that was easier than I thought it would be."

"On one condition."

Peter crosses his arms, "Ok. Sure."

"You first."

Peter nods, "Yeah, okay. No problem."

Bucky smiles, sauntering closer, "Yeah?"

Peter repeats, "Yeah."

"Good." Bucky picks him by his hind legs, making Peter yelp.

The soldier chuckles, "Let's take this to the bed."

Bucky plops them down, Peter still with his legs over the man's lap, and thighs around his waist. Only now with the comfort of a mattress under them.

"So," Bucky runs his metal fingers up and down Peter's arm, "What's eating you?"

Peter tries not to shudder from the way Bucky's touching him. He doesn't succeed.

"I...I was really happy at that moment and...the things you said. I never thought anyone would ever say those things to me, so...that's why I got choked up. And it made me sad that, everything was going so well, and I know you like me...and I know I  _ love  _ you and- this morning just threw everything off, it scared me because I really thought that was a sign that it would be over soon...that's why Bucky…"

It took the man a whole ten seconds to reply, which Peter understands. It wasn't exactly a brief confession.

"Petey…" Bucky lifts his metal fingers to stroke the boy's cheek, "Unless you want it to be, it's not going to be over any time soon. Little bug, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I would be an idiot to let you go."

Bucky uses his flesh fingers to wipe away Peter's tears, "Don't think about me leaving you, alright. I'm more worried about you leaving me if we're being honest here."

Peter chuckles, "I could never. You're too much of a sweetheart for me to leave you. Steve would never forgive me."

Bucky laughs, "I'm sure Steve would understand. But, I mean everything I say bug. And yeah...I do love you too. And that's why I'm gonna tell you what happened this morning."

Peter's eyes widen with anticipation, "Okay."

"Just promise me you won't think differently of me. My time in Hydra...I've done some really bad things, and I remember all of them, even though it wasn't me doing it."

Peter nods, "You've told me…"

"Yeah. But I never told you the  _ real _ bad things, Peter…"

"Oh…"

Bucky gulps, "They would...force us to have sex sometimes. Usually once a month. With prostitutes...maybe they didn't even pay them. Maybe they were just slaves, I don't know."

Peter's mouth was open in shock. Bucky could feel his nose start to burn. He looks away from the boy in his lap before he continues, "Most times they were okay with it. They accepted that it was what they had to do. Give pleasure to us soldiers to "blow off steam" or "relax". Something that would motivate us to keep doing their dirty work. But there were a handful of times where the women...didn't want it. And I had to...the Winter Soldier he had to...we were forced into having sex with them whether they liked it or not. Sex is healthy for the body. An orgasm or two each month was required for the soldiers...I'm sorry, Peter."

"...Why are you saying sorry to me? It wasn't your fault...and you didn't hurt me…"

Bucky shudders, face heating up, growing a bit numb. His breathing was uneven, but he knew he had to say it. He couldn't keep this from him.

"This morning, Peter. When you asked me if I had a nightmare…" his voice cracks. Peter waits for him to continue patiently.

"I had a dream about you, Peter. That I...did what the Winter Soldier did...to those girls…"

"Oh...Bucky, it's...it was just a dream."

Bucky shakes his head, now a sobbing mess, "No- no, no it felt real-"

"It  _ wasn't  _ Bucky. It wasn't."

"I'm sor-...I'm sorry Petey…"

Peter pulls his head into his chest, letting Bucky sob to his heart's content. He rubbed the soldier's back with one arm, and played with his hair with the fingers of the other.

He would shush him when he'd try to apologize through his deep and hoarse cries.

He would kiss his head every now and then.

It lasted about eight minutes.

"I'll never leave you, Bucky. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd be an idiot to let you go…"

* * *

Bucky wakes up with a headache. He’s put at ease though, when he sees Peter down at his abdomen, running his index finger back and forth on his stomach through his tank top.

“I fell asleep.”

“Mhm.” Peter replies calmly, “We both did. You first but...you slept without a peep. I’m hoping you didn’t have any bad dreams?”

“No. None at all.” Bucky voice cracks from the sleep voice.

Pete smiles slightly in return, “Good. That’s good, Bucky. I’m glad you told me. Talking makes everything better.”

“Yeah...yeah, I guess it does. I feel better.”

Peter snuggles up closer to Bucky, so that his chin can rest on the man’s chest.

“Don’t be afraid of me. And I won’t be afraid of you.”

Bucky knows he doesn’t mean fearing each other, but rather fearing letting the other in. And he agrees, “Sure thing little bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for what next? :) I've got a few.


	12. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bumpy situation, Peter and Bucky finally decide it's time for the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The low amount of winterspider fics inspired me to get writing for this ship again, which explains the return to this fic after a four month hiatus. Enjoy these two dorks being cute.

It was done. Peter had graduated High School. He had celebrated with his friends, with May, and finally the Avengers. Bucky even bought him a spider-man watch, which the man had also asked Tony to incorporate web shooters into. It was a beautiful and thoughtful gift- Peter practically crushed Bucky's spine with how hard he hugged him to his chest.

Then of course there was Tony- who bought him a car. One he would rarely use but would always have at the compound if he ever needed.

Now, he had a total of two months before he was off to MIT with MJ and Ned. Which meant, two more months to deal with Avenger business…

Two more months to spend time with Bucky…

_ Oh...shit _ .

"Hey, creepy crawler, snap out of it."

Michelle snapped her fingers in his face from her couch.

Peter blinked, then looked between her and Ned from his place on the floor.

"Any idea what you want to watch, Peter?"

Pete shook his head at Ned.

"Um...before we pick a movie…"

His friends gave him expectant looks.

"I wanted to ask...well, uh-"

"Spit it the fuck out." MJ rolls her eyes.

"I've been with Bucky for a little more than a month. And we've gotten pretty close I guess. And I only have two months left with him…"

They gave him sympathetic looks,

"That's...gotta be rough, man." Ned winces, "Damn, it seems like you guys  _ just  _ got together too."

"It's not gonna be easy leaving the guy you've been pining after for two years." Michelle points out, but gives him a slight smile, "But now he's yours. And there this thing colleges do- I don't know if you've heard of it, but they have these things called breaks. There's one in the fall, the holidays-"

"Yeah, MJ, I got that part," Peter chuckles nervously, "I was thinking more about...the intimate side of things…"

Ned's eyes light up with realization. 

MJ smirks deviously, "Well then…"

"I'm not sure if it matters but...I kind of think it does," Peter shakes his head, "Argh, wouldn't it make sense if we did the deed before I go? Like, no pressure on him or anything I don't even know if he wants it-"

"No no no, Pete. He's a man. He wants it. They  _ always  _ want it."

"Hey, don't stereotype, not every guy is like that." Ned points out.

Peter points endearingly at his best friend, "Thank you, Ned."

"But in her defense, it's the Winter Soldier, he definitely wants it. Like, look at the guy, he looks like he eats sex for breakfast every morning."

Peter winces, knowing he could never tell them the full truth. He wouldn't want to betray Bucky's trust and privacy. What's been said the other night _should_ stay between the two of them.

"Maybe in the forties. He's actually calmed down a bit now. I mean yeah, we've talked about it, but we agreed there's no rush."

MJ eyes him knowingly, "No rush, and yet you're discussing it as if you're ready to jump his bones."

Peter moans and rolls his head back onto her shin resting on the couch, "Leave me alone."

She runs her fingers through his hair as she passes Ned the remote to the TV.

* * *

It's the middle of the week, a tuesday, when Peter enters the compound living room, finding it completely vacant. He had a room here, yes, but he'd been with May the past few weeks. He was leaving after all, he had to spend as much time with her as possible.

Though, he wasn't expecting to find the base as empty as it was. 

"Hello?" Peter walks around the area, from the kitchen, to the balcony. 

Hot tub was in tact, no one to use it though.

He gets a bit worried when he gets the tingly sensation of his hairs standing up. Then the slight noise of jet roaring.

He almost doesn't see the two figures plummeting down to the balcony with a slight bang.

Peter smiles at the sight of them.

"Hey, Kid." Tony powers off his Iron Man helmet to look his boy in the eye.

"Pap." Peter nods at his dad-mentor-dad. Then at the woman next to him, "Captain."

Carol smiles and brings him into a hug, "Haven't seen you since graduation. What have you been up to."

"Just, hanging with friends." Peter shrugs.

"You'd better be having fun, last summer of your high school career, make it worth it." Tony cups Peter's cheek with his metal covered hand.

"I am. Fully taking a break from spider-man, like I told you." He leans into Tony, gesturing his craving for a hug. The man gladly obliges, as the quinjet begins landing in their vicinity.

"Someone's been dying to see you by the way." Tony pokes at his side.

Peter scoffs as he pulls away, "Gee, I wonder who it could be."

"I swear, you are all that man talks about now." Carol rolls her eyes.

For them it may be annoying, but to Peter, it's endearing as hell.

"Really?" He lights up.

"Oh yea." Tony drags out, 

"Has Peter talked to you lately?

I wonder when he's gonna put on the suit again.

Did he ever tell you he likes mint chocolate ice cream? Make sure you put it on the grocery list for when he comes back."

Peter smiles ear to ear and laughs, like a giddy teenage girl who's been told the quarterback wants to ask her out to homecoming.

"Oh, here they come. Brace yourself, kid." Carol warns Peter with a pat on the shoulder, "He's gonna be on you like glue."

Hearing this, the boy just blushed to himself, twiddling his thumbs. He missed Bucky the most. And hearing all that he had just now, he wasn't worried about taking their relationship to the next level. There's no one he'd rather lose his virginity to.

So why is it that Peter had retreated to Tony's lab before Bucky had even entered the compound?

"Um, Tony?"

The man finishes unsheathing his body armor and looks to the boy with a hint of confusion in his face.

"Kid...why aren't you with Bucky?" He chuckled, though a bit of him was actually flattered, and definitely feeding that ego of his.

"I wanted to ask you something…" There's distress written all over the kid's face, and Tony's chomping at the bits to see what it is.

"Let's hear it." He leans back on his lab table and provides Peter with his full attention.

"Okay. Um. I didn't really want to talk to May about this because, she would make it this big thing and I wasn't really in the mood for it. Nor would I ever be. And I tried talking to my friends about it but- it  _ really _ didn't go as planned and...I really trust you sir…"

Tony just nods, "I'm flattered Pete but...could you get to the point, you're kinda scaring me?"

"Right. So...uh…"

_ Fuck it _ .

"I wanna have sex with Bucky but I'm too chickenshit to talk about it because the first time we did I practically gave him a panic attack because he has sex trauma from his days with hyrda and I dont really feel bad telling you about it because you and Steve know about Hydra more than anyone so you probably already knew and everything is so fucked I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around him ever since and I love him Tony I  _ Love _ him so much but I get so nervous and anxious when I think about the sex because I  _ really  _ want it but im too afraid to say anything and…"  _ breath " _ Tony I really don't know what to do…"

Suddenly, Tony's eyes light up, like a deer in the headlights sort of, "Uh, Pete-"

Peter doesn't notice.

"Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong? Or what to do at all? I've never done it before and I feel like Bucky is too much of a mess to put up with me being inexperienced-"

Tony looks mortified, "Peter, please-"

"It's fine, Tony."

Peter's hairs stand up. His breath halts at the sound of the new voice in the room. He knew whose voice it was. He was just praying he had heard wrong.

Peter turns around shamefully, eyes glossy and wide.

Bucky wasn't looking at him. The soldier simply looked to the floor, like he was ashamed at the thought of picking his head up.

"I'll leave you guys to it."

He turned around and walked out before Peter could work up the courage to say something. The boy couldn't move. 

He had just wanted somebody to talk to. He wasn't thinking what Bucky would think if he had heard any of it. Hell- he never  _ was  _ supposed to hear any of it.

Tony sighing brings him out of it.

"Hey, Pete." 

Peter sniffles.

"He knows you didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?" The boy's voice is high-pitched and cracked, "Like an asshole?"

"Uh…" Tony puts his fist to his mouth, "I'm sorry, Pete, I've never been really...good, at this sort of thing. Uh- look, bottom line, he knows you love him. You  _ said  _ you love him. You're just a little overwhelmed and that's normal. And it's obvious you've been keeping all this bottled up and...I'm sure he understands that you have feelings too. And that you didn't mean any harm."

"Wouldn't he be mad that I came to you instead of him?"

Tony shrugs, "If you had went on I would think you were planning on asking me for sex advice. Or am I wrong?"

Pete blushes, and wipes away a tear.

"...Maybe."

"Well. I'm sure he doesn't wanna be found right now. How about you ask whatever you wanted to ask, and clean up your mess later after he's had time to process what he heard."

Pete rubs at his arm, "I-I don't know if I can now...I'm…"

Tony comes closer to him, "You need a hug?"

_ Yes. _

"...No…"

Tony nods, "How about I give you one anyway?"

"...Okay…"

Wrapped in Tony's embrace, Peter feels the judgment he imagined from Tony disappear, and feels warmth in his chest. 

"I'm sorry I involved you."

Tony chuckles, "I'm always gonna be involved. Well...not like  _ that _ but, I'm always gonna keep tabs on any men you plan to be with. I know how men think. They're pigs. I'd be damned if I'm gonna let you fend for yourself."

"Bucky's not a pig though."

Tony smiles slightly, "No. Lucky for him, he's not."

After a comfortable silence, Peter decides it's time to pull away. 

"I don't suppose you know much about...man on man stuff do you?"

Tony just smirks, "It's true they're not my preference. But I know more than you think."

When Peter gives him the puzzled furrowed eyebrows, Tony concedes with, "What happens in college stays in college. You'll learn soon enough."

* * *

The following morning, Peter wasted no time putting his plan into action. That is, after a night of netflix and tears and ice cream, having been told by Steve that Bucky had gone for a "walk". Then when Peter had asked Friday to let him know when the soldier had returned, she had replied with:

"Sergeant Barnes specifically told me that he would not like to be disturbed by you, Peter. But also to inform you that he still loves you."

That had hurt. Mainly because despite not wanting to see him the man had still told Friday to reassure the boy of his love. Which made Peter cry even harder, because this man was amazing…

_ And I'm flawed...and stupid...and selfish… _

_ That ends today though. _

He had roamed the compound discreetly, yet also naturally, as to not give Friday the idea that he was scoping around for Bucky- which he definitely was- but he couldn't risk her notifying him. 

So when Peter approaches the living room, and sees Bucky through the balcony windows with his back turned, it takes every inch of restraint not to fist pump.

He coolly strolls over to the balcony glass doors, already opened so the noise wouldn't alert Bucky. The man was sitting at the balcony table, a mug of orange juice in hand. 

He looked peaceful. Staring off into the forests and the city in the distance, as if he were in deep thought.

_ Probably about me… _

Peter takes a deep silent breath, and prepares the stack of giant cards in his hand.  _ God bless Rom-Coms for the idea, hopefully he hasn't had the chance to see this one yet _ .

"...Polar bear?"

Bucky tensed in his chair, even blinked too.

"You don't have to hear me say anything. Could you just look, though?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, the man obliged, and his face tenses in confusion, and then slowly softens to suppress a smile.

Peter's first card read:

**I'm sorry I'm an asshole…**

Peter dropped to the next card:

**You trusted me, and I betrayed that trust…**

Next card:

**No matter if Tony knew about Hydra's tendencies…**

Next card:

**That was wrong of me. I don't deserve you.**

Bucky frowned at that card, but still gave Peter his full attention.

Next card:

**However, I won't stop trying to earn you back.**

Next card:

**I know it will take time. Maybe an eternity…**

Next card:

**But I will NEVER stop**

Next card: 

**Because you are my polar bear…**

Next card: 

**And I want to be deserving…**

Final Card: 

**Of being your little bug again.**

The cards were scattered on the floor. Peter didn't want to look up, but when Bucky spoke up, he had no choice.

Through watery eyes the soldier let out, "Was that supposed to make me forgive you?"

Peter's blood ran cold. His heart had dropped. It was...pain…

The man sniffled, then...smiled,

"Because it worked."

Peter gasps lightly, then lets out a heavy breath of relief.

"Bucky, I'm so sorry."

"I know." He gestured with his fingers lazily, "C'mere."

Peter let himself onto Bucky's lap, trying to suppress the sobs threatening to burst out of him.

"Bucky, you…"

"Hm?"

"Y-y-you're perfect." Peter hiccupped, "L-last night when...friday said you still loved me I-I felt so relieved because...I t-thought you...that you  _ hated  _ me."

Bucky brings the boy's head into his chest, giving him permission to cry away all the sorrow he felt.

"You're so smart, Peter." He whispers into his ear,"But you're really silly too. How could you ever think I could hate you after everything that's happened these last few months. There's no fuckin' way. No way on earth, Petey. You're too good for this world."

While Bucky may have been trying to be comforting, all he did was make Peter cry harder.

So he held him there, on his lap, until the sobbing died down into small hiccups and sniffles in his ear. Until he could feel the light breath from the boy's nose tickle his neck, and the slight movement of the boy's leg putting pressure on his hard cock-

Wait…

Bucky looked down at himself, and sure enough, there was the boner, right beside Peter's thigh.

"Bucky?"

The man answered stiffly, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"...Yeah."

Peter finally seems to acknowledge the thing poking into the side of his jeans,"What's-"

After a slight move of his leg, the slight deliverance of friction-

Bucky can't help the deep groan, "Oh,  _ fuck _ ." His metal arm latched onto Peter's shin, to keep his leg in place, so his dick can throb on the weight putting pressure on it.

"Oh...I, um...I didn't mean to do that, Bucky. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?"

"...hm?"

"You're  _ sorry  _ for getting me hard?"

"Uh, I think so?"

Bucky chuckles whilst shaking his head, "You're adorable, you know that."

He brings his metal finger up to the boy's face to wipe off an impending tear.

"You're very pretty when you cry by the way...or handsome, whichever one you prefer."

"Thank you, Bucky." Peter blushed. It had been so long since he was ever in an awkward situation with Bucky. Considering the man's boner was pressing into his leg and neither of them seemed interesting in moving. He didn't want to  _ stop  _ whatever would be happening, but he didn't know how to keep this going either.

Peter tries shifting his leg again, and Bucky takes a deep breath, tightening his grip on the boy once again. 

"Is that okay?"

Bucky scoffs, "Don't play innocent, Peter, you know damn well what you're doing."

He didn't. Not at all, but fuck that assertive tone of his sent shivers down Peter's spine.

"I'm sorry if that was too much…"

Guilt was etched on Bucky's face, Peter could see it with how he avoided eye contact.

"It wasn't." Peter practically whispered, "It...it's okay…"

Bucky seemed to perk up at this, "Oh yeah? You like that?"

Peter giggled, "Uh, y-yeah. But, I'm more worried about you? I don't know if you're...ready?" He winced at his choice of words, though Bucky looked to find it endearing.

"Honestly, I've been ready ever since we had that talk that night. I just didn't make any moves because...I don't know if you would have been scared after everything I told you. I know you didn't give that impression but people always hide stuff. Always. I figured if you wanted to you would make the first move. But, again, our communication isn't the best. First with the feelings, then the trauma...now with the sex...it's always somethin' huh?"

Peter nods, "It's okay though. We learn something new every time it happens."

"Yeah," Bucky laughs, "You're right about that."

Peter gulps, realizing Bucky's erection had gone down. 

"Sorry for the buzzkill."

Bucky rolls his eyes, "It'll be back up in seconds if you keep sitting on me looking like an angel."

The boy chuckles, "Maybe we should...go inside?"

"Mm. Want me to carry you?"

"Um, nah I can walk."

"Oh? Too embarrassed to let a man pick you up? Afraid one of the others will see me carrying you to the bedroom?"

Peter looked away nervously, "Well, that would paint a pretty clear picture for them."

"It would." Bucky agreed, "What's the matter, doll, don't want our friends to know you're about to have some cock?"

Peter shivered, his erection much more poignant. There was no way Bucky could miss it, it was right on his lap.

"Bet you've wanted some for so long. Too shy and embarrassed to ask for it though. I bet that's why you weren't here at the base for so long. You've been so horny but too afraid to ask me for something…" Bucky grazed his metal hand between Peter's legs, feeling satisfied at the first explicit moan he's ever heard from the boy.

"God, you poor thing," he continued caressing the boy's private region, resulting in Peter grasping hard onto his shoulders,

"Look at you trembling. You're really desperate for it. I could imagine my cock in you, spreading that tight, perfect little hole you have. And you'll be lying there just taking it-  _ loving  _ it. You'd like that hm? You want my cock, baby?"

Peter pushed his face into Bucky's neck, breathing way too hard. His face was numbing up, but in a good way, an excited way. He wanted Bucky to keep talking, but he figured he would have to respond in order to get that.

"Yes, Bucky." He whimpered into the man's ear, then absent-mindedly let out a nervous breath, "You smell so good."

Bucky outright laughs, "We're gonna have to work on your dirty talk, little bug."

Peter pulls away, eyes puffy, looking a bit like a mess, but still fucking  _ beautiful _ in Bucky's eyes,

"I'm sorry it's just  _ true. _ You smell nice. It turns me on."

"Good," Bucky nuzzles into Peter's neck this time, "I would hope," And kisses the spot under the boy's ear, "I'm gonna make you feel so good, bug. Show you how much I love you."

Peter moans when Bucky scratches his stubble against his neck, and impulsively rubs back against it.

"Like that, huh, baby boy." Bucky grins when Peter whimpers a soft 'yes'.

"So fuckin' sensitive. Can't fucking wait to have you."

"Have me now, Bucky."

Bucky ignores his aching hard-on for a minute, so he can be the adult, and receive reassurance. Proper consent.

"This gonna be your first time?" He makes sure Peter looks him in the eyes.

Peter gulps and nods.

"We'll do it if you want, but I need you to promise me you'll tell me to stop if anything feels uncomfortable."

Peter smiles confidently, "You're going to do everything perfect, Bucky. That's why I chose you. You're perfect, and anyone who doesn't see it- their loss."

It seemed it was Bucky's turn to blush now, though he recovers gracefully, "Alright, no need to suck me off. Unless you want to." He gives the boy a suggestive smirk.

Peter shrugs, in the most relaxed state of being he's ever been in with Bucky, "Carry me upstairs and you'll find out, Soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be some more of these two, don't ya think? ;)


	13. I love you, Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shows Peter just how much he loves him.

Bucky had plopped Peter on his bed, and proceeded in taking off his own shirt, and letting down his pants, all the while Peter watched with wide eyes.

The man was just in his white boxers, and he smiled confidently at the boy he towered over.   
“Something tells me you’re nervous.”

Peter shrugs, “Nope.” 

Bucky gets closer to the end of the bed, takes hold of Peter’s left foot, and takes off his sneaker. After he sets it down, he does the same to the right. Then he repeats the process with the boy’s socks, his heart warming when he hears a quiet giggle.

The soldier lets his finger tips graze the side of Peter’s thighs, and slides them upward to his waistband. Their eyes meet again. 

“Take them off me, Bucky.”

He smiled at the younger, and softly pressed his lips to his. He made work of taking off the boy’s jeans, and eventually his shirt, that left the boy in a tank top and-

Bucky chuckled harshly, didn’t even try to hide it, much to Peter’s dismay.

“I didn’t think today would be the day!”

Buck shook his head, looking at Peter’s Iron Man undies.

“Don’t worry about it, little bug. Nothing wrong with being a daddy’s boy.”

With that, he raised Peter so that he was on his knees on the bed, and gave his plump little ass a soft slap. Peter yelped, more in surprise than shock.

“I-I’m not…” The boy whispered, and Bucky had to raise his eyebrows as a gesture for him to speak up, “I’m not a daddy’s boy.”

Bucky cooed at that, “Oh but you are petey. Anyone can see that.” He rubs his beard along the boy’s jawline, “And there’s nothing wrong with that.”    
Peter shivered, whimpering reluctantly under Bucky’s metal arm.

“You know how else I know you’re a daddy’s boy,” The man trailed his fingers up Peter’s inner thigh, making Peter gasp and tighten his muscles when his hand caught onto his aching hardness, “Because your little cock is so hard right now. It wasn’t that hard before, not even downstairs on my lap. You like it when I call you that, huh.”

Peter desperately tried to hide his face in Bucky’s chance, but the man wasn’t letting him get off that easy, 

“Uh uh, answer me. Tell me, that turns you on doesn’t it?”

Peter let out a sigh of frustration, and reluctantly nodded with his head pointed down at the bed.

Bucky grew a satisfied smirk, “Ohh baby, that wasn’t so hard, right?”

He finally let the kid bury his face in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck you.” Peter pouted.

“Only if you want me to, Petey.” Bucky kissed the boy’s temple a few times, practically kissing away Peter’s embarrassment from his face.

“Of course I want you to, Bucky.” It was said in such an innocent and sincere tone, it almost made Bucky want to refuse. He didn’t want to take away Peter’s beautiful innocence, but Peter would always be that way. He could never change from that sweet noble boy that he’s fallen in love with. And now that the boy was asking for it, he couldn’t refuse him. He would make this boy feel loved.

“Lie down then, little bug. I’ll take care of everything.”

* * *

Considering it was Peter’s first time, and Bucky’s first time in literally  _ years _ , it hadn’t last very long. Not more than six minutes unfortunately.

Peter was still catching his breath, lying flat on his back, chest heaving, and his own cum coloring his abdominals and pecs. Bucky had made him cum untouched while fucking him, and the thought of Bucky pumping his load into him in the next few moments had made Peter bust harder than he ever had just recklessly jerking himself in his bedroom. 

Then there was Bucky, who hadn’t had anything wrapped around his dick in ages. The last tight thing he had around his cock was a pussy he couldn’t remember, and Peter was so much tighter,  _ virginal _ , and so whiny and needy the poor kid likely hadn’t realized the noises he was making. Though it had been music to Bucky’s ears.

“Fuckin’ beautiful boy.” he had told him as he watched Peter come all over himself, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks.

And the man groaned harder than he has in so long as fucked his love into the boy, painting his insides white.

He was careful enough to pull out extra slow before collapsing next to him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Peter reached for Bucky’s hand. The soldier happily moved closer, wrapping the boy with one arm, and pulling Pete’s hand to his lips for a kiss with the other hand.

“That was so good...It was better than all of the times I imagined it.”

“Oh yeah? That so?”

“...Well, it did last a bit longer in my head- well, a lot longer but, there will be other times, right?”

“I’m one hundred percent sure there will be other times. We’ve barely covered the surface of everything, Peter.”

“Really? Like what?”

Bucky sighs at the naivety, not sure if it was an act or if Peter was genuinely unaware.

“There are other things involving sex other than anal, Peter. Oral. Rimming. Roleplay. Foreplay, which we did a bit of actually, but not so much.”

“Foreplay is like, kissing and stuff right.”

“Amongst many other things but yeah, that’s part of it.”

“Okay, so like-” Pete turns on his side to get closer to Bucky’s neck, “Like this?” He gives the man a flurry of kisses on the side of his neck near his ear.

Bucky can only smile at this point, “You’re on the right track, yeah.” He leans Peter down so that he’s on his back again, 

“It’s more like this though.” Bucky licks a stripe up Peter’s neck to his earlobe.

Before Peter can gasp, Bucky’s sucking on a ticklish spot on the side of his throat-

And fuck, Peter can barely think. He doesn’t even care that a needy moan escapes his lips when Bucky starts rubbing his beard on the wet sensitive skin.

When the man pulls away finally, he’s met with a broken Peter that can barely keep his eyes open.

“I think you get the picture now.”

“No fair.” Peter whines sleepily, “Your beard gives you an advantage. That thing is lethal.”

“You know you love it, bug.”

“ _ Peter and Sergeant Barnes, your presence is requested downstairs for brunch. _ ”

“You know I keep telling you that ‘Bucky’ is fine, right Friday?”

“Apologies, Serg- Bucky. I will make a habit of calling you by your requested name.”

“Thanks, Friday.”

Peter leans over the end of the bed to dig for his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He also gave Bucky a clear view of his ass- which was leaking Bucky’s love. Fuck, did he not even feel the drip going down his perineum.

“Oh, it’s still early.” Pete said after clicking on his phone, “Bucky, we have all day-”

This was as good a time as any to teach the boy some new things. He didn’t regret the scream he brought out of Peter as he slid his tongue flat against the boy’s stiff balls all the way up to his hole, and he lapped up the rest of the white liquid flowing out of his little boyfriend. All the while Peter moaned in bliss, and whined about three or four ‘I love you, Bucky’s before the man was sure he had gotten every last drop. He’d definitely have to wash his mouth before brunch though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait, I know :( lots of online classwork was avoided so I can sit down and write a good enough scene, because this couldn't be rushed in my opinion, but I also didn't want to drag it out. It needed to be perfect. Hope to write more soon, because we need more WinterSpider in this fandom ;)


End file.
